


朱老师的OOC之路 章节目录

by kongxiangyun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun





	1. Chapter 1

《朱老师的OOC之路》章节目录合集：

[第六章 真做 第三节 击鼓传花 【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/50677205)

[第六章 真做 第四节 【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/50677244)

[第六章 真做 第八节 船夫 【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/50677271)

[第六章 真做 第十节 毛笔 【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/50677346)

[第七章 阴谋 第二节 糖葫芦【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/51554011)

[第八章 梦醒·终章 第二节 酒池【白朱】（完整版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624858/chapters/55421068)

\---------------------------------------

《朱老师的OOC之路》全部故事（无车版）章节目录请看Lofter上的链接：

[《朱老师的OOC之路》章节目录](http://kongxiangyun123.lofter.com/post/203569f3_1c6da6904)


	2. 朱老师的OOC之路 第六章 真做 第三节 击鼓传花 【白朱】

第三节

宴厅内殿，子辛坐在最高席上，却一直在思考外厅宴席上的那件事。脸上的表情阴郁低沉，内宴厅寂静一片，气氛很快冷得要结成冰。

“大王，今夜宴乐，美人群集，何不玩个游戏让大家与大王同乐？”

一个温柔的声音响起，打破了室内冰冷的寂静。是一向会察言观色的黄妃的声音。

“游戏？”，子辛沉吟了一下，回道，“确实是个好主意。黄妃可有何建议？”

“击鼓传花，大王看如何？”

黄妃笑意盈盈的答道。

“嗯，不错。”

子辛的目光搜索到了朱妲己站的位置，像想到了什么点子似的，突然声音里带上愉悦的回了一句。

黄妃对子辛突然愉悦的转变也略感意外，不过并没有表现出来，依然笑意盈盈的说道，

“那鼓声停下时拿到花的人。。。嗯，今夜月色如此之美，不如就罚，酒一杯，诗一。。。”

“不，拿到花的人可以得到吾身上一物。”

黄妃的话没有说完便被子辛打断了。

罚酒一杯，作诗一首，如此无聊之事，吾可一丝兴趣都没有。不过，吾有更好的玩法。子辛对在座众人进一步解释了自己想出来的游戏规则：先从自己身上取下一物。鼓点起，红花走。鼓声停时，拿到红花的人就要出来站到宴厅中央。子辛蒙上双眼，找一人在拿到红花之人身上放上刚刚大王事先准备的那样物件。大王要在一盏茶的时间内，在那人身上找出先前取下的物件。若找不到，物件便归这人所有了。

这样的玩法能让大王做什么，众人听后都心知肚明，不少人脸上都泛起了红晕。但在座的都是子辛后宫的人，再说后宫里哪位妃嫔宫娥不愿能籍此机会引起大王注意呢。而且大王刚刚还说了，这是在座所有人都得参加的游戏，包括端茶倒水伺候在侧的宫娥们。

游戏规则一出，在子辛身体里感受着一切的白宇也不得不感叹这个特别的主意，果然如史书上写的，商王好淫逸乐。等等，这，自己现在是在骂自己吗？

“咚咚”的清脆鼓点响起，击鼓传花的游戏开始了。

起哄惊呼、嬉笑怒骂，先前冰冷的气氛一扫而空，宴厅里一时热闹非凡。几轮下来，两名接到红花的妃嫔在众目睽睽下被子辛以找寻物件的借口摸过重要部位，纷纷脸如桃色、娇嗔连连；一个宫娥还被王挑落了外衣，羞得满脸通红。

这这这，白宇被迫的在几名自己素不相识的女子身上摸索，而自己又恰恰不能控制这具身体的动作，白宇羞得脸红耳赤，真想一巴掌扇醒自己。

停下，快停下！这不是我想要的！白宇叫嚣着，一种无由来的烦躁感从心底汹涌而起。

怀抱美人，看美人在自己手里脸若桃花并没有像以前那样让子辛高兴，总觉得缺了点什么，让人索然无味。子辛想不出原因，只能把这归咎于姬家一事让自己不快。

一种无法满足的烦躁感在白宇和子辛心里鼓动着，因着相同灵魂间的共鸣，像回音般重复着，扩散着。

子辛在游戏开始前带了点兴致的脸再次阴沉下去。他使了个眼色，让贴身女官过来，耳语了几句。那名女官点头，在众人不注意的情况下向负责击鼓的宫娥走去。

“咚，咚”，鼓点再次响起。轻纱做的红花在各个座席上飞舞着，接到花的人本能的想马上把花抛给下一人，又满心的期待鼓声能停在自己这里。一时宴厅里又充满了娇笑欢语。

朱一龙每次拿到花都神速的把它扔给下一个人，就像那不是能带来宠幸的红花，而是个烫手的番薯。花又传到了朱一龙这边。边上的那位妃子拿到了花，略略停了停，感觉鼓声完全没有停下的意思，稍稍失望的把花轻轻向朱一龙抛来。

“咚！”，不快不慢，正正在鼓停之时，花稳稳的落到了朱一龙手上。

朱一龙感觉所有目光都一瞬集中到了自己身上，边上那位刚刚给他抛花的妃子也递来了艳羡又懊恼的目光。

在这种陌生又多人的场合里依然不自在的朱一龙愣愣的拿着花，不知如何是好。最后，在一片嬉笑喧闹声中，被推拥着来到了宴厅中央。

这次子辛从身上取下的物品是条柔软的素色丝帕。朱一龙穿的虽是宴服，却因为是伺候的宫娥身份，所以式样是最简洁的，外袍只用衣带固定住。刚刚被推拥着过来，衣后领口处被拉得有些松动了。不知是谁，竟把那条丝帕沿领口缝隙塞了进来。说是塞，不如说是滑了进去。丝帕小巧柔软，沿着背部一直落到了后腰与臀缝间，正好被腰带卡住。丝绸微带凉意，滑过背部，弄得朱一龙一阵激灵，旋即想起了自己全身赤裸只穿着宴服外袍的事实。

一瞬间，朱一龙脑子里一片空白，不知道该怎么办，手脚要放哪里，红花依然被他拿在手里，拽得紧紧的。宴厅里的目光扫在身上，感觉就像大家都知道他赤裸全身只有外袍遮掩的事实，让朱一龙羞耻得耳垂、脖子、连带脖子前的一片都变成了嫣红色，仿佛在胸前绽开的艳花，妖娆又迷人。白宇，或者说，子辛，蒙着眼睛，在两名宫娥的搀扶下来到了他面前。

一双有力的手扶上了朱一龙的臂，随即一只手慢慢摸索着沿肩头摸到了锁骨，继而沿着锁骨的优美轮廓来到了前襟处。

下午被茶水烫红的前胸肌肤比平时更为敏感，被子辛的手隔着衣物揉搓按压着，一阵微微刺痛又麻痒的感觉从被按过的地方蔓延开来。朱一龙抿了抿唇，轻微得不易察觉的向后退了一下。

随着子辛隔着衣料抚摸的动作，胸前因刺激而开始微微挺立的两点若有若无的摩擦着宴服略为粗厚的衣料，变得更为挺硬。

“嗯。。。”，这种又酥又痒还有一点儿让人期盼的舒服感让朱一龙从鼻腔里无意识的轻哼了一声。

听到那声呻吟的手略略顿了顿，旋即像得到了鼓励似的，开始更有挑逗性的用着力，向更敏感的部位移去。

虽然什么都看不见，动作也不是自己所能支配的，却不能掩盖白宇此刻激动的心情。隔着衣服，朱妲己的体温像带着电流般，通过触碰的手流入心脏，把刚才心里的不适全部浇灭，让心脏抽搐般的剧烈跳动起来。

另一只手也不安分，缓缓的按上朱一龙后脖，手掌顺着脊背，缓慢而有力的向下摩挲着。掌心的热度似乎能透过外袍传到肌肤上，让朱一龙觉得那双手不是摸在宴服上，而是直接摸在自己肌肤上。  
子辛站得离自己很近，近得他呼出来的热气都隐约扑到了自己脸上。被蒙着眼睛藏住了里面的精光和狠厉，朱一龙恍惚的觉得面前之人，便是白宇。

这种认知，让朱一龙放松了身体，感受着在自己身上游移的那双手。那双手摸到哪里，哪里就是一阵战栗，连他自己都不知道，到底是紧张，抑或是，兴奋。

“向左！”，“向后！”，“向下！”围观的众人嬉笑着，喧闹着，为大王提供着不同方向的指引。

不久，手掌隔着衣物碰到了一团鼓起的柔软事物，是那条团在了后腰处的丝帕。

轻轻笑了声，子辛给了句点评：“好地方。”

宽大的手掌下移，像在寻找突破口进入衣料的里面。手很快从下摆伸了进来，在外袍交叠让隔着衣料轻轻的摩挲着朱一龙的大腿。另一只手绕到了衣带上，有一下没一下的拉扯着，外袍在一轮揉搓拉扯下，变得更松散了。

子辛的这一声调侃成功的让朱一龙注意到了子辛那只停留在衣带上的手。想起前一轮游戏里被子辛挑开了外袍的那位宫娥，和现在自己外袍里面一丝不挂的身体，若果自己的外袍脱落了，那岂不是。。。

意识到他想做什么的朱一龙像触电般浑身一震，反射性的用手抓着子辛的手腕想让他停止动作。但是抓着手腕并没有起什么作用，灵活的手指依然在一下下的轻扯着衣带，誓有不拉下外袍不罢休的架势。

之前拍戏也在众人面前穿过透薄衣服的朱一龙，却没有一次有现在这样的体验，迅速袭来的紧张刺激和急速上涌的难堪羞耻让他有点喘不过气来。好看的眉头紧紧皱起，他嘴唇抿紧又松开，松开又抿紧，脸上越来越红，像是在下着什么决心一样。

眼看衣带就要被扯开，朱一龙一咬牙，拉住子辛仍在袍里隔着衣料摩挲的那只手，暗暗用劲往里一带，把子辛拉得更近自己，凑到他耳边颤抖着声音说道，

“我没穿。。。”

子辛温热的掌心因为这一拉碰上了大腿外侧的肌肤，让朱一龙不禁抖了一下，子辛微愣，那只不安分拉扯衣带的手也停住了动作。

随后，子辛勾起了一个会心的笑容，凑到朱一龙耳边暧昧的说，

“朱朱今天的装扮，真是“外憨内秀”啊。”

听到他曾经用来形容小白的这个词在这种情景下用到了自己身上，朱一龙窘迫得脸像要滴出血来。

在宴会厅的另一边，让商王又恼又怒却又不能动作的姬家兄弟二人，在子辛离开外厅进入内厅后并没有急着离开，而是和其他还留在宴厅的臣子一道，继续喝了会酒，才起身离去。

朱妲己的体温像还残留在手上般，总感觉温度要比正常的高。姬发看着自己的手，不自觉的笑了笑，把最后一口酒一饮而尽， 才慢条斯理的站起来。

经过内宴厅门的时候，姬发无意的向里看了一眼，却像被钉住了般定在了原地。

朱妲己脸色绯红，衣衫不整的被商王子辛半抱在怀里，隐约能看出商王的手在朱妲己衣裙里，不用思考都知道商王在做着什么事。

刚刚让商王吃瘪的胜利喜悦统统在一瞬间消失殆尽，只余愤怒，像呼啸的风雪席卷过姬发内心。他想冲进去阻止，却深知自己绝不应该在此时有任何行动，否则刚才逃过商王抓捕的努力都将前功尽弃，还会拖累姬家的伐商大计。

这种什么都不能做的无力感，让姬发手心冰冷，甚至微微发抖。

察觉到姬发异样的姬旦，折回来询问，

“兄长，怎么了？”

“没事。我们回去吧。”

姬发微微低着头，不让姬旦看到他此刻的表情，转身向门外走去。冰冷的五指在衣袖底下紧握成拳。不甘像一壶苦酒，直灌姬发喉头，苦得让人发颤，连姬发自己都不明白，为何这一幕会让自己有如此强烈的感觉。

朱一龙这一拉就像是对子辛最无言的邀请。温热的手掌向前移动，摸上了腹股沟那条肌理明显的线条，手指在那条线上来来回回的抚按着。那里已经是身体相当敏感的地方了，朱一龙略略扭动身体向后想避开那只作乱的手，却被放在腰后臀侧的另一只手紧紧按住，避无可避。

很快，略带薄茧的手掌便覆上了前端男人最敏感的地方，开始抚弄挑逗。

没料到他会在大庭广众下揉弄那里的朱一龙惊得浑身僵硬，眉头紧锁，又因为突如其来的温热微微眯了双眼。

手上的薄茧摩擦着要害处的细嫩表皮，带来一阵阵快感。敏感处被掌心的热度包裹，像泡在暖热的泉水中，所有毛孔都叫嚣着舒服的张开。越来越强烈的快感让朱一龙微微眯起了双眼，前面很快昂起了头。一根手指悄悄攀上了冠头，略略粗糙的指腹在小孔上轻轻的摩擦打转。

“哈。。。”

一声低低的带着气声的喘息从朱一龙唇边逸出，在喧嚣的大厅里马上沉没。子辛却没有忽略这一声里面夹带着的舒服呻吟。

这声压抑得低得听不见的呻吟就像一道鞭子，让那只动作的手略略一停，便加快了动作的速度。分身在揉弄挑逗的手上越胀越大，连那上面一下下强烈跳动的脉搏都清晰可感。

从手掌直接抚上朱妲己发烫的肌肤后就一直屏着呼吸绷着神经的白宇，在感知到手上抓着的那根是什么东西时，脑里像有什么炸裂开来，一片眩晕。白宇挣扎着想马上拿开手，却又矛盾的希望继续抚摸，感觉那根敏感又烫热的东西在自己手里胀得越来越大，甚至兴奋得颤抖起来。

“朱朱，你这里，很精神。”

“你.....哈.....嗯.....”

即使知道全厅的人都在看着自己，男人最敏感的地方被如此抚摸，依然让朱一龙舒服得轻轻哼了两声。

在最舒服的时候，那只手却突然离开了。朱一龙身体无意识的向前挺动，追逐着想回到那只让他无比舒服的温热大手上。只是动了一下，意识到自己在干着什么的朱一龙立马停住了动作，脸色通红，抿紧了嘴唇，低下头去，羞耻得不知如何是好。虽然看不到他的表情，但凭着他前靠的动作和突然的停顿，似乎猜到了他此刻表情的子辛，勾起一个邪恶的浅笑。

那只退回到腿侧的手再次不安分的动了起来，顺着大腿后侧慢慢滑至腿根。腿根处的肌肤比其它地方本来就要烫热些，刚刚被撩起的情欲又让身体温度更加炽热，手掌微凉的触感让朱一龙轻轻颤了颤，想把腿并拢，却因为子辛的腿岔在了他两腿之间而无法如愿。

这时，那只不听话的手开始缓缓的抚摸起了腿根处的肌理。朱妲己那里从未受过风吹日晒的肌肤光滑如丝绸，又隐隐透着男性肌肉的浑厚力量。

有着子辛所有感知的白宇粗重的喘着气，全身毛孔都在放纵的愉悦里，虽然无法透过子辛这个身体说话，他的心底却在疯狂呐喊着，想让子辛的手再住更深入的地方移动。

一盏茶的时间，对朱一龙来说有如无限般的漫长。怕被众人察觉袍内赤裸的恐惧，渐渐滋长的快感，不知接下来会发生什么的紧张，意识到在众人注视下被撩拨却仍然越来越兴奋的身体所带来的羞耻感，纠缠交织地吞噬着他。他多么希望这无措又难堪，羞耻又快乐的折磨快点结束。

在腿根蹭够了的手掌缓缓向上，若有若无的擦过会阴，慢慢沿着臀缝移到了后穴，指尖抵在了穴口处。

“朱朱把帕子藏在了哪里啊？”

“不在那里！”

朱一龙的回答冲口而出。答完后才发现自己中了子辛的圈套。帕子当然不会在那里。明知故问的子辛很开心地轻笑了一声，把目光的方向投到了朱一龙脸上。觉得他的目光能透过蒙眼的丝布看到自己一样，朱一龙羞愧得把头别到了一边。

带着薄茧的指尖开始慢慢的在穴口皱褶上打着圈，子辛满意的感觉到怀里的身体抖了一下。

“不要得寸进尺。”

作为男子，后庭羞耻的地方被另一名男性触碰，让朱一龙的声音里隐隐带上了怒气，连对大王说话用的敬语都忘了。他的双手紧紧抓住子辛双肩，想籍此让他停下动作。

在穴口揉点轻按的手指一点没有停下的意思。感觉到穴口在抚按下微微的变软了，便把一节指节探了进去。

在大庭广众这么多双眼睛注视下，身体最隐私的地方被人侵犯，疯狂上涌的羞耻感让朱一龙浑身颤抖。

“够了！”

朱一龙饱含怒气的一声低吼像把子辛拉回了魂般，手上的动作戛然而止，子辛顿了顿，突然变得有点不知所措。

他迅速把手从朱一龙衣袍下退了出来，扯下蒙眼的布条，捡起地上的红花，拉起朱一龙的手抬到小腹前，把红花放到了他手上，不动声色的给朱一龙遮住前面因被挑逗而挺拔的昂扬，沉声向宴厅里的所有人发令，

“今晚宴会到此，都散了吧。”

厅里众人虽对大王突然的举动不解，但也没人敢询问，都纷纷站起来退出大厅。

子辛转过头，没有与朱妲己对视，等到众人散得差不多时，也转身向门口走去。朱一龙在子辛转身的瞬间看到了他脸上有一丝慌乱。

午夜的空气微凉，子辛像慌不择路的败兵，从宴厅里匆匆逃了出来，一种明明胜券在握却被自己搞砸了的懊恼蔓延上子辛全身，他眉头紧锁，一拳捶在了廊道的柱子上。

指骨上传来的疼痛并没有减轻心里的懊恼。子辛看着被阴云遮得半露的明月，心里第一次有了种在战场上也从没有体会过的慌乱。


	3. 朱老师的OOC之路 第六章 真做 第四节【白朱】

“唔。。。”

指骨上传来的疼痛让白宇醒了过来，天已经亮了，他张了张仍然泛着痛感的右手，手上完好无损。依然是那个清晰得不真实的梦，一切的感观都记忆犹新，包括在朱妲己肌肤上停留的触感。

昨夜那荒唐又放纵的一幕又浮现在白宇眼前，那名长得和龙哥一模一样的叫朱妲己的男子在自己手中勃起，无法压抑的轻声呻吟，灼热得要烫伤人的肌肤。。。

看了看自己因回忆而一大早就精神勃勃的分身，白宇神差鬼使的把手伸向了自己的分身。

温热的手掌包裹住敏感的肉柱，让白宇微微眯了眯眼，把背更舒服的靠在枕头上。

昨夜的回忆接踵而来：

“我没穿。。。”  
“嗯哈。。。嗯。。。”  
“帕子不在那里。。。”  
“不要得寸进尺。。。”

朱妲己被刺激得异常兴奋又含着愤怒羞耻的低语在白宇脑海里反复回荡，勃起的分身胀挺得有点发痛，拇指在柱头铃口最敏感的地方揉搓着，四指在胀得冒着青筋的肉柱上来回撸动。

“嗯。。。”

白宇舒服得闭上眼，轻轻昂起了头。昨夜流连在朱妲己身上的手依然留有他的体温，修长却有肌肉感的大腿，挺翘又紧实的臀部，烫热的腿根，在自己手上勃起得颤抖的性器，白宇像重新坠入了昨夜的梦里，覆在分身上的手不断的加快撸动，强烈的快感让白宇挺动腰身配合着自己撸动的右手。

不知道他情动时候的表情是如何的？可惜昨夜戴着蒙眼布看不到。是隐忍又难耐，羞耻又期待吗？白宇想象着，手上撸动的速度再次加快，朱妲己和朱一龙的脸又重合到了一起。

“嗯哈。。。龙哥，一龙。。。唔啊！”

白宇又轻又激动的反复叫着朱一龙的名字，全身因兴奋而颤抖着，浓厚的白浊喷射到手上，溅了满手，沿着指缝流淌到手背。

额上微微有汗泛起，缓过神来的白宇粗重的喘着气，愣愣的看着自己沾满粘稠白浊的右手。自己刚刚是想象着龙哥的样子叫着龙哥的名字高潮的吗？

为什么会变成这样？自己是爱上了这名叫朱妲己的男子吗？还是自己对龙哥一直抱有这样的情感只是之前从没发现，那个有着龙哥音容笑貌的男子又浮现在眼前。

无论哪一种可能，都荒诞得白宇不能接受，却又真真切切的感觉得到那种从心底流淌出来的爱意，一如手上的罪证般清晰。

离上次宴会过去已经差不多十天了。

自从上次大王雷厉风行把参加宴会的几位诸侯以私藏武器有谋逆之心的理由抓了起来后，宫里很是人心惶惶了一段时间。

被抓的诸侯和其背后支持的官员，很多后来被放了。奇怪的是，刚放的时候，他们怒气冲冲，但他们回到家后就偃旗息鼓，在朝堂也不再趾高气昂了，倒是老实了许多。

宫里到处都是小道消息说，在他们被抓的这段时间，他们的势力已被大王暗中拔掉了。

只是这些官员三缄其口，小道就仅仅止于小道。

要说宫里有什么变化，其一就是天气转凉，大王反而爱上了在亭子里面煮茶看大臣上呈的折子。其二就是平时大王爱放在身边煮茶的宫女一直称病不来，大王沉默了一下就让茗司换了一个乖巧的人过来伺候。

可能还有其他变化，但是宫人们也并没有太多时间去观察那些私底下的变化。他们都忙碌了起来。大王封妃在即，有很多东西是要准备的。

一切都在有条不紊进行中，不管是明面上的，还是暗地里的。

这一日，秋高气爽，子辛站在庭院中间抬头看着一排大雁在天空飞过。河塘里面盛放的莲花已被秋意撩拨得颓废了起来。他观察良久，长长吁了一口气。

“大王，今日的折子已经送到了。还是在院子里看吗？”

子辛嗯了一声，坐下来，提起笔想了想，又问：“朱妲己这几天怎么样？”

“朱妲己这些天基本上都只在自己的院子活动。按照您的吩咐，茗司也没有安排什么工作给她。”

“嗯......”子辛拖长了声音，思索了一会儿，“她想要做什么，尽量别拘着她。每天来跟我汇报一次她的情况就可以了。”

女官应下来，外面传来通报。

“朱妲己来了。”

子辛眼里略过一抹喜色，他挥手让所有人都退出去。

朱一龙踏进院子的时候，只有子辛一人负手站在院子里，极目远望。一旁的茶壶正冒着袅袅轻烟，他对着子辛见礼：

“大王。”

子辛转过头，

“朱朱。”

两个人有一段时间没见了。朱一龙已经习惯了子辛叫自己朱朱，虽然他真不知道这个称呼是怎么来的。不过比起叫自己“妲己”，朱一龙更倾向于“朱朱”，虽然听起来依然女气，但总不能告诉子辛让他叫自己“一龙”吧。

朱一龙看着大王的剑眉星目，眼底青黑，散发未束，华贵的衣衫穿在身上也没个正形，还是那副潇洒自在的样子。他心底一动，觉得自己忽然有一点想念这样的子辛。

“咕噜咕噜。”

旁边的茶壶上煮着的水开了。朱一龙很自然地走过去，把茶壶拿下来，摆出茶盏，取出茶叶。准备泡茶。

这一套他已经无比纯熟。往日里，他都是一边煮茶，一边和子辛闲聊。从风土人情到用兵计谋，从日常琐事到奇闻趣谈。每一次都聊得非常尽兴。

这次两个人心里都装着事情，反而一时无语。

茶很快就泡好了。子辛拿起杯子，嗅了嗅茶香。

“朱朱泡的茶，果与旁人不同些。”

“大王说笑了。”朱一龙犹豫了一下，“与大王烹茶论天下，是我的荣幸。”

子辛看了一眼朱一龙，看着他不停地用食指摩挲拇指，或者用左边手指摸着右边耳坠。

这是他紧张的表现。

他在心里叹口气，主动提起：“封妃在即，朱朱这段时间休息还好吗？”

“还好。只是，只是封妃之事能不能延缓？”朱一龙吐了口气，终于说出来了。

自从上次太行山以来，他们一起出生入死，朱一龙头脑一热已经认了这个赌注。回宫之后，他们关系日益亲密，日常厮磨打闹，相处起来愉快又自然。

朱一龙甚至觉得，就这样顺水推舟做了大王的妃子也未尝不可。做了妃子，虽然比不上做宫女来去自如，但是刺探消息，传递消息也总比做宫女时候便利许多。

回家，虽然他已经习惯了在古代的生活，但是他始终是一个现代人，灭商回家，是他放不下的执念。

只是上次宴会上子辛差点玩出火来，他才忽然意识到，虽然自己心理上已经接纳了很多子辛，但是做到这种地步，他内心还是拒绝的。

在封妃大典有条不紊准备中，作为主角的他，忽然想跳车逃跑了。

即使姬发能按照约定护他周全，他也不能现在就跑。

至于为什么不能现在就跑，他没有细想。

宴会之后他躲着子辛痛定思痛，决定还是去和子辛谈谈。

“哦？朱朱把理由说来听听？”

总不能说还没有习惯和你那啥那啥所以才想缓缓吧。朱一龙腹诽，嘴里却道：“最近大王政事繁忙，上次才在大殿上抓了那么多人。现在肯定焦头烂额吧。再说，王后好像也不是很同意这件事情，你看我是不是应该先让王后了点头再进行比较好呢。。。”

“朱朱，是不愿做我妃子？”

“也不是不愿.....”朱一龙想也没想就回道。

子辛满意地点头，他站起来走到朱一龙身边。

“只要你是愿意的，封妃的事情，就按照计划进行。关系殷商的颜面，岂能说改就改。”子辛缓缓道，“如果你不愿意圆房，吾也不想逼你。吾很有耐心，会等到你点头同意的那一天的。”

朱一龙有点发愣地看着他。虽然这个走向是他的设想。可是真的从子辛嘴里听到这个最理想的结果时，他还是有点不敢置信。

“那天吓到你了，吾很抱歉。”子辛伸手轻轻拍了拍他的头顶。

是被珍惜的感觉。朱一龙觉得自己眼眶都要红了。

借着倒掉凉茶的时机，他连忙转过身去。

“那以后，还是由我给大王奉茶吧。”

院子起风了。秋风裹着落叶，落在一池残荷的池塘。边上的秋菊，却正含苞待放。


	4. 朱老师的OOC之路 第六章 真做 第八节 船夫【白朱】

第八节

温泉那天后接连下了好几天的雨，今天终于放晴了，深秋的太阳也暖和得不需要毛绒貂裘。难得的好天气，朱一龙脸色却没有和这样的好天气同步。他也不知道自己这几天为什么总是闷闷不乐，一想到子辛与王后那天的事情，他就无由来的烦躁。

“夫人，天冷了，这是为您准备的脂膏，用的大王前阵子送来的特贡羊脂调制的。抹在脸上可滋润美颜。愿夫人青春常驻。”

一名可爱的小宫娥向斜靠在榻上看着窗外的朱一龙递来了一瓶小小的脂膏。瓶子小巧，用上好的玉雕琢而成，看上去更像是一件装饰品。

朱一龙人长得美，又和善，寿仙宫里伺候的宫娥们都很喜欢他，时不时在他没有吩咐的情况下为他准备些什么东西。现在众宫娥看着自己的主子闷闷不乐了好几天也不知道是什么原因，都有点焦急，开始想方设法要让他开心。

“夫人，这个听说真的很有用，用了会更美。您就开心点，笑一笑？”

那名小宫娥怯怯的用着自己能想到的并不华丽的词句向朱一龙表达大家的意思。

这段时间下来，朱一龙开始慢慢习惯大家用送东西的方式表达对自己的好了。虽然自己一个大男人，真的用不着这些护肤膏脂，但是看着这名年纪并没有多大的小女孩和旁边站着的几位热切地向自己望来的宫娥，他还是接过了瓶子。本想揣入怀里，看了看做工精巧的瓶子和面前满脸期待的小宫娥，朱一龙想了想，认真的它挂到了自己腰带的坠挂上，然后轻轻拍了拍小宫娥的头，说道，

“谢谢。”

收到礼物，或者更确切的说，收到一份暖意，确实让朱一龙心情好了一点。看了眼外面晴朗得如洗过的天空，他站起来，准备出去走走。

不知道哪里做错了的子辛被朱一龙用身体不适的理由接连几天拒之殿外。今天灿烂的阳光像是给了他更多底气，子辛在听了殿外守着的宫娥回禀说夫人不适后，依然大步走进了朱妲己的寿仙宫里。

“朱朱，这是准备去哪？”

“嗯，出去走走。”

子辛的出现又让他马上回忆起了上次在温泉殿里见到的子辛与王后的亲密举动，朱一龙眉头不由得皱了起来，也不打算再多说什么。

皱起的眉头让子辛忍不住想伸手把它抹平。

“今天天气晴朗。吾有一处别院，正是景致最美之时，朱朱可愿与吾同游？”

看到子辛来，朱一龙其实挺高兴的，虽然也会连带的想起上次的事情，但是有人陪着出去走走，嗯。。。又抬头看了眼蓝得没有一片云的天空，朱一龙犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

子辛像个做错了事被原谅了的孩子，兴高采烈的吩咐宫娥去准备，虽然他自己都不知道自己做错了什么。

别院离王宫并不远，景致却截然不同，精巧中透着点遗世独立的意味。坐在亭子里欣赏着这样的景色，吃着别致的茶点，午后的暖风夹着深秋的微寒拂来，深红的落叶飘落朱一龙肩头。朱一龙觉得心情爽朗了不少。果然出来走走是对的。

岸边栽满枫树的湖，一条只能坐下几人的用竹篙撑动的小船泊在岸边，掩映在残荷落枫中。船虽小，却看得出来是给子辛这种身份的人准备的。船上铺满厚实毛毯，摆着毛枕，舒适柔软，船身宽阔平稳，连船夫站的地方都垫着棕黑皮毛。

子辛坐到船上，摘下旁边一张枯萎的荷叶，别到自己的发冠上。残破枯黄的荷叶顶在子辛彰显着王者身份的发冠上，大得遮住了前额，显得滑稽又可爱，像极了那个想尽办法自损八百也要逗自己笑的小白。

“如何？像不像船夫？”

子辛微微弓腰，岔开腿往船上的板椅一坐，问道。

朱一龙忍不住哈哈大笑了起来，三步两步的走过去跳上船。

看到几天借故不见自己而且来别院路上一直都没有笑过的美人终于笑了，子辛觉得这荷叶戴得太对了，他撸了撸袖子，准备更卖力地表演。看到朱妲己坐上船，子辛站起来走到船尾，帅气的撩了下遮住额头的烂荷叶，拿起竹篙，在水里一撑，学着船家吆喝了起来，

“得咧，开船咧。客官您坐好。”

哈哈哈哈哈，朱一龙笑得船都在晃动。

没想到前世的自己为了逗爱人一笑，还能如此耍宝，虽然动作有点滑稽不够帅，但是朱妲己的那个明媚笑容，看在白宇眼里，觉得什么都值了。

看着坐在船上等待自己撑船的朱妲己和周围或明或暗站着的侍卫，子辛打了个暗号，让侍卫们都留在岸上不要跟来。难得朱妲己这么开心，他可不想有人因什么事来打扰。

子辛自己当了船夫，撑着船，带着朱妲己向景致更好的地方划去。沿岸的树被深秋染成不同的色彩，阳光洒落斑驳，一切安静得只有水声和船声。

望着飘落湖面的各色树叶，泛起潾潾水波反射着斑驳阳光的湖面，子辛撑船的背影和他头顶上一抖一抖让自己随时要笑出来的烂荷叶，朱一龙突然有种安心感。他甚至有点希望，时间能就这样停住，停在这一刻，让眼前这个人，像现在这样，永远只属于自己。

虽是别院，但帝王家的别院终归和别家的不一样，繁复又巨大。对这个不常来的别院并不怎么熟悉的主人来说，实在有点繁复过头了。子辛撑了一会儿就发现自己迷路了，而身边的随从又让自己留在了岸上。

但他有点难以启齿，自己在自己家的院子里迷路了，想想都觉得丢人啊，还是不要说出来了。所以子辛这个死要面子活受罪的帝王硬是憋着一口气继续划船，试图重新找到来时的路。

不知划了多久，秋日的太阳并不长久，黄昏的最后一丝光芒马上就要隐没在山后了。连路痴的朱一龙也终于看出不对劲来了。

“我们。。。是迷路了吧？”

“这。。。呵呵。。。”

子辛扯起一个笑容，不知道该说什么。

注视着这整个过程的白宇有点欲哭无泪。他是认得回去的方向的，无奈这具身体完全不由自己操控。

其实从上次查过“三千世界鸦杀尽”这句诗后，强烈的好奇已让白宇在接下来的时间里尝试了多种方法，试图控制这具身体，那怕是短暂的一瞬间也好。因为他很想问问眼前这个叫朱妲己的男人，他到底是谁。然而，每一次尝试都失败了，这具身体的一言一行一如既往的完全不受自己控制。

自己这个旁观者当得真彻底啊。现在连想自救都做不了，更不用说要英雄救美了。

唉，白宇有点自暴自弃的一屁股坐回船板上，或者说，这具身体的操纵者子辛毫无办法的坐回船板上。这一点这前后世的两个灵魂倒是蛮合拍的。

只有月光照明的夜晚，湖面黑得像要吞噬一切，子辛站起来用竹竿又撑了一段距离，抬头望了望四周，并没有看到任何灯火，看来是划出了很远很远，进入了湖区里深得自己都找不着北的地方了，想要在这样的黑夜里找到回去的路接近不可能。

深沉的夜色和迷路的无措并没有影响到朱一龙，看着子辛身边并无任何人，唯独只有自己，朱一龙突然觉得，迷路并不是一件坏事。这几天一直在思考的事又浮现在了脑海里，温泉殿那天自己是吃醋了吗？因为嫉妒吗？自己是喜欢上了子辛吗？这个千年前的殷商的王吗？这个和白宇长得一模一样的人吗？

朱一龙沉默的看着月色里的子辛，遮盖一切的夜色像借了他胆子，让朱一龙想试一试，试一试自己对子辛能够接受到何种程度，或者更确切的来说，想确认一下，自己是不是真的喜欢上了他。

天气没有因为可怜的迷路人而变得友善，寒冷如期而至。

静静在思考着的朱一龙悄悄的紧了紧身上的衣服。过了一会后，又悄悄的把船上的毛枕抱在了怀里，试图让自己只穿了两件并不厚的衣物的身体不要冷得发抖。

“冷吗？”

发现了朱一龙小动作的子辛向他靠过来，边问边开始解下自己厚重的披风。

看着子辛披风下比自己还要薄的衣着，不知怎么的，朱一龙鬼使神差的抬手按住了子辛的手，说道，

“大王，我有个不冷的办法。”

“哦？什么办法？”

子辛有点儿意外，这荒郊野岭的朱朱还能有奇招？他有点期待的等待朱妲己的下文。

四处静悄悄的，没有动作，也没有回答。朱一龙也不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话来，只是心里有个声音，让他想跟着感觉走。

朱一龙咬了咬下唇，放在毛枕上的手轻轻握成了拳。

一会后，一个温热的身体掀起披风的一角，靠入了子辛的怀里。

朱一龙还是不清楚自己想要什么。但靠近子辛，能让他有一种把子辛据为己有的感觉，能让他欢欣愉悦，让他舍不得离开。

惊喜来得猝不及防，子辛愣了好一下，才伸手把朱一龙紧紧搂入怀里。

突如其来的怀抱，让朱一龙反射性地挣了一下，便不再动作，安静地靠在子辛怀里，听着胸膛下那跳动得越来越急促的心跳声。朦胧的夜色下，子辛没有看到朱一龙红透了的颈背。

朱妲己第一次主动的和自己有身体上的接触，直觉一向准确的子辛觉得心跳得快要跳出胸腔了。他抿了抿唇，凑近朱一龙耳边，试探性地问道，

“朱朱，吾。。。有一个更不冷的办法。你愿试试吗？”

温热的气息在耳边吞吐，夜的寒冷让热气很快凝成一层薄薄的水汽，覆在耳廓上，又热又湿，让朱一龙又想起了温泉殿里湿热的朦胧水汽和呛人的难受心情。一股强烈的独占欲从心底涌了上来。

朱一龙抬头看向子辛，沉默着，并没有回答子辛的询问。

为自己问得过火了而懊恼的子辛回看着朱妲己，快速的思考着要怎么把场圆回来。一只手突然按上自己后颈，微冷的双唇覆上了自己的双唇。

朱妲己的脸庞突然在眼前迅速放大，唇上突然浮上的温柔触感，让并没有料到朱妲己此举的白宇愣了一下。下一瞬，喜悦像潮水般狂涌而来，他，或者说，同样狂喜的子辛，伸手紧紧环住朱妲己，用力地，又小心翼翼地，回吻着他。

子辛温热的唇舌探进了朱一龙嘴里，追逐着里面那条紧张得躲闪的舌头。

被动感受着的白宇同样激动得全身战栗，强烈的兴奋让他有点喘不过气来。他既想张嘴大口大口地喘气，却又想更深入地亲吻朱妲己，啃咬他的双唇，吮吸他的津液，舔舐他口腔里的每一处。

子辛的吻强势又霸道，第一次被舌吻的朱一龙有点喘不过气来。缺氧和害羞催生的红晕迅速爬上他的脖颈。

亲吻子辛，朱一龙也不知道自己为什么要这样做，但是那种想把眼前这个人完全打上自己的烙印，沾染自己的气息，让他完全属于自己的冲动，让朱一龙觉得，自己是喜欢他的，非常非常的喜欢，对吧？

朱一龙有点出神的想着，都没有留意到自己的衣襟被一只手慢慢撩开，胸前两点因寒冷的空气而突挺着，坚硬得既硌手又色情。

温热的唇舌舔吻到坚挺的突起上，惊得朱一龙全身一震，低头看着子辛在那点上吮咬舔舐，朱一龙没有推开他，反而有点不好意思的别过头。

细细的时隐时现的快感从被啃咬的地方传来，朱一龙动了动身体，引得子辛抬头很快的看了他一眼，又低下头去，把唇覆上没被照顾到的另一点上，扶在朱一龙腰侧的手开始缓缓向下。

裤带被拉开，一只温热的大手摸索着覆上了朱一龙微抬的男性象征，开始慢慢的揉搓。

身体最敏感的地方被握住爱抚，快感像火苗般一簌簌的被点燃。朱一龙身体僵硬着，全身心的注意力都在那只挑起强烈快感的手上。

“嗯。。。哈。。。”

呼出的热气喷到脖子上，白宇看着这具自己无法支配的身体伸出手，握住面前这个与龙哥一模一样的男子的肉茎，上下撸动。白宇感觉自己简直无法思考，所有的感观都聚集在那只握着那根开始挺立的肉茎的手上，手上的东西像有生命般，在他手里勃动着，一下一下的，越胀越大。

白宇定定的注视着眼前的人因为他手里的动作而眉头轻皱，全身泛红，发出难以抑制的细碎呻吟，白宇自己的呼吸也变得粗重急促起来。

他感到自己抬起了另一只手，从一个精致的小瓶子中抹了点膏脂后，探向了朱妲己身后。

咦？这不是今天挂在朱妲己身上的那个好看的小瓶子吗？朱妲己挂在腰带挂饰上的那个装着羊脂的小瓶子在出门前就引起了白宇的注意，想不到竟然有这样的用途，不知想到了什么的白宇莫名的兴奋起来。

手指碰触到的地方紧紧闭合着，粗长又略带着薄茧的指节在皱褶上慢慢的打着圈。想象到龙哥，或者说像极了龙哥的朱妲己的紧热后穴等会要吞下自己的粗大，白宇兴奋得呼吸都要乱了，却又紧张得吞了口口水，希望自己动作的手更温柔一点。

“嗯！”

一节指节探入，朱一龙全身一紧，抬头望向子辛。

那节手指开始慢慢转动着向里拓张了起来。自愿张开双腿，让子辛开拓自己身体最隐秘的地方，即使在这荒无人烟的地方，疯狂上涌的羞耻感依然让朱一龙颤抖了起来，微微偏过头去。然而，却没有做出任何阻止子辛动作的举动。

未经人事的地方传来胀感，随着手指的逐渐深入越来越明显。朱一龙下意识的移动臀部，试图摆脱那种不适感。却不知道，这个动作看在白宇眼里，更像是在摆动着臀部与那根手指嬉戏，索求着更多，画面妖冶又色情。白宇觉得全身的血液都开始沸腾起来，他紧张的摒住呼吸，看着自己的手指一抽一插的深入朱妲己的肉穴。

随着手指的深入，后穴中漫开了另一种从未有过的滋味，像猫爪轻轻挠着，又像无数蚁只密密爬过，又酥又麻，像藤蔓触手般向尾椎滋蔓着。

肠壁在刺激下开始分泌出黏滑肠液，让穴口的吞吐更加顺畅，也让这种触电般的酥麻感变得越来越明显。朱一龙轻闭着眼睛，微微皱着眉，所有的意识都跟随着那两根带来奇异快感的手指进进出出。  
上好的膏脂遇到体温即化，穴口在月色下泛着靡亮的光，在寒冷的刺激下收缩着，一吞一吐的吮吸着子辛插在里面的两根手指。

白宇看着朱妲己躺在自己怀里，被撩拨的不能自已，强烈得无以复加的占有欲汹涌而来。同一具身体的子辛也感觉到了这种浓烈的占用欲，他用大腿把朱一龙双腿撑开，一只手抬起朱一龙一条腿，让它大大张开，另一只手依然在温热的后穴里抽插捣弄。

空阔的湖面上，朱一龙双腿大张，一条腿还被高高举起，股间进出的手指搅动着穴肉，带起酥麻的快感和淫靡的“噗嗤”水声，朱一龙羞耻得把头侧到一边，却无法阻止情潮的嫣红漫上大腿根部。

动作的手指抽了出来，带起一抹湿滑银丝，在月色下如最锋利的刀刃，割断了让子辛生生忍耐的最后一丝理智。硬如烙铁的肉棒抵在朱一龙股间，粗大得让朱一龙凭感觉都觉得害怕。不过刚才手指在里面的感觉只是有点怪异，完全没有痛，甚至还有点舒服，所以应该还。。。

“嘶。。。啊！”

挺入的巨物让朱一龙痛得要嘲笑自己刚才的想法实在太天真。那种要裂开的痛感从后穴连结的位置突突地传来，随着巨物的深入，像锤子般一下下的敲打着神经。

朱一龙想逃，但是曲起到压在胸前的双腿和如孤岛般的小船，让他无处可逃。

“很痛吗？”

就着月色看到朱一龙痛得有点扭曲的脸，子辛心疼的问道。

“呼啊。。。嗯。。。”

朱一龙深吸了口气，才点了点头。本来想习惯性地说“还好”的，但是拉扯着神经的钝痛让他实在说不出“还好”来。

子辛低头舔吻朱一龙额上的冷汗，一只手再次抚上朱一龙的分身，有技巧的撸弄起来，想分散朱一龙的注意力，进入了一个头的分身再次用力推进。

朱一龙紧紧咬着牙，不让自己叫出声来，眉头皱得像能结出麻花来，后穴用力的收缩着，紧得子辛无法再前进一步。

“朱朱。。。”

子辛心疼的声音再次传来。

“要不。。。让吾在下面吧。”

像是下了什么决心般，子辛最后还是温柔又怜惜地在朱一龙耳边说道。

朱一龙愣了一下， 有点不敢置信的抬眼看向子辛。月色下，子辛的脸温柔得就像那个永远会为了让自己开心而妥协的白宇。朱一龙有点恍惚的望着他。

换自己来？他根本就不知道要怎么做下去。和男人做的经验对他来说是个零。

而且，朱一龙有点心疼地想，既然自己都能感觉到这么可怕的痛楚，他不舍得让一点小伤都会大呼小叫的小白受着。

朱一龙深深吸了几口气，把腿打开得更大，好让子辛能进入得更顺利一点，也好让自己不那么难受。

看着朱妲己愣愣的看着自己，然后越来越红的脸，和最后张得更开的双腿，白宇感觉心里那座叫理智的城轰然倒塌。心底里有个声音在叫嚣着，让他想狠狠疼爱眼前的这个叫朱妲己的男子。

子辛同样感觉到了这种热切的渴望，他按住朱一龙的肩，一手扶着他的腰，让他不能后退，插在他双股间的巨大肉棒再次发力，一下下的挺进。

借着上好膏脂的润滑，朱一龙终于把子辛的肉棒全根吃了进去。体内从来没有被人进入过的朱一龙一动不敢动的定在那里，冷汗从额上滑落，他一眨不眨眼的看着子辛，生怕子辛的任何一个再动作都会让那根深埋自己体内的灼热巨物刺穿自己。

这样看着自己的朱妲己实在是太犯规了，白宇心里想着，低头吻上他因紧张害怕而微略冰冷的双唇，温柔地啃咬含吸着，另一只手抓着朱妲己的分身，挑逗揉弄着，还用拇指上的薄茧轻划分身上的出口。不出所料的听到一声轻微得马上消失在黑暗里的舒服哼声后，白宇按着朱妲己的腰，开始缓慢又坚定的动作了起来。

“哗啦”，“哗啦”，湖面静谧得只有小船晃动带起的水声和夜色里越来越急促粗重的喘息声。

强烈的疼痛感不久便被一种麻木感取代，进而一丝越来越清晰的快感从后穴交合着的地方荡起，从尾椎处向分身汇聚，与分身处被子辛的手挑起的强烈快感融合到一起，向全身发散。前后一起涌来的快感朱一龙从未体验过，强烈的感觉战胜了羞耻，让朱一龙抬手按住子辛的脖子，把他更靠近自己。温热的唇舌碰到了朱一龙红得发热的胸膛，开始在上面舔咬。

“嗯，哈。。。”

刺激的增加让朱一龙忍不住轻轻哼了声，挺动下身让自己的分身进一步靠近子辛烫热的大手，渴求着更多爱抚。

看到朱一龙上衣完全敞开，情动地躺在船板上，下身一丝不挂的大张双腿吞吐着自己的东西。虽然船板上也铺满皮毛，子辛还是怕他冷到，想把自己身上的披风脱下来给他垫着。

子辛身上也脱得差不多了，要是让帝王病倒了，绝对比自己病倒要麻烦。看出了子辛打算做什么的朱一龙按住子辛要解披风的手，阻止他的动作。

这细微的关心让子辛心里暖暖的，他凑近朱一龙耳边，轻轻舔了舔他的耳廓，说道，

“朱朱，放心，吾有办法。”

子辛除下披风，把它披到朱一龙身上，把披风下面的扣子扣上。扣上后的披风形成了一个柔软的护罩，子辛从披风下摆处钻了进来，坐稳在船板上，再让朱一龙跪坐到自己胯上，双手按着他的腰，让他坐下到自己狰狞的巨物上。

子辛藏在披风下，脸正好对着朱一龙起伏的烫热胸膛，他把唇覆上胸膛的突起上，舔舐啃咬着。胯下也丝毫不怠慢，一手托着朱一龙腰臀，带动他随着自己的挺动起落，插入得更深。另一只手搂压着朱一龙后腰，让他的分身紧紧贴在自己小腹上，随着律动在两人的腹间上下摩擦，让它胀大得微微颤抖。

这个披着披风跪坐在子辛胯间的动作，就像是朱一龙自己主动要求子辛贯穿自己似的，顶入到后穴深处的刺激感，强烈又淫荡。意识到自己在做着什么动作的朱一龙，羞耻得浑身发热，强烈的 羞耻感让快感成倍的增长。

“唔。。。哈。。。啊。。。”

朱一龙无法忍受的呻吟出来。

宽厚的披风披在朱一龙身上，完全罩住了子辛，放眼望去，平静的湖面上，只有披着披风坐在船上的朱一龙。不了解情况的人还会以为他被什么不知明的东西玩弄着而兴奋得发出羞耻又淫靡的呻吟。

难言的羞耻漫上泛着水光的双眸，朱一龙喘息着艰难摇起了头，仿佛这样就可以否认那个淫荡而热情的人是自己了似的，脸上却交织着情欲的兴奋与欢愉。额角的薄汗，把肌肤上的嫣红衬的妖冶动人。这副自知羞耻，却又自甘沉沦的模样，让正抬起头透过披风间隙看向朱妲己的白宇心神震撼。

白宇紧紧按着朱妲己的腰，猛的发力，更凶狠地在他体内冲撞起来，用力得就像要把他刺穿般，一刻不停，越来越快。

“不！嗯啊。。。哈。。。”

突如其来的疯狂撞击让朱一龙差点坐不稳，他双手紧紧抓着子辛的背，配合子辛的动作挺动腰臀，追逐着身下传来的强烈得致命的快感。

“哈啊。。。啊！”

黑夜像在眼前消失了般，一片白光闪过，朱一龙浑身颤抖着，低吼着把白色的精华喷洒在自己和子辛小腹上。同样到了极限的白宇紧紧抱着朱妲己，粗喘着把自己的精华全部射入朱一龙体内。突如其来的一波烫热让朱一龙不由自主的浑身一震，双腿反射性的夹住子辛。两人四肢缠绕着躺倒在船板上，粗重的喘息回荡在空旷的湖面上。

深夜的水汽在湖面升起， 把漆黑如夜的湖面盖住。银白的月色洒在上面，水雾像轻柔的纱帐，悄悄把晃动的小船，船上纠缠的两人遮了起来。

看着倒在自己身上的子辛和无尽的夜色，朱一龙吻了吻他的额头，在他耳边喃喃的说了一句，

“愿。。。陪君共寝到天明。”

陪君共寝到天明。。。听着这句从朱妲己嘴里说出来的像誓言般的后半句诗句，白宇轻轻吻上朱妲己的唇，满心欢喜得不愿醒来。

晨光柔和的洒落在平静的湖面，朱一龙微微睁开眼，嗯，天亮了。湖面一片雾气，把周围衬托得如仙境般。

朱一龙动了动，发现有个重物在自己身上。昨夜的记忆像潮水般涌上脑海。朱一龙瞬间红了脸，伸手推了推身上的罪魁祸首。

伏在朱一龙身上的子辛也醒了过来。一觉醒来能在如此景致中看到朱妲己如此表情，子辛的唇角抑制不住的上扬。

子辛低头亲了亲朱一龙，朱一龙脸更红了，看在子辛眼里实在是太性感了。但他也知道自己的爱人脸皮有多薄，没有继续逗他，子辛从朱一龙身上起来。

朱一龙也站起来，把还带着体温的披风脱下，捡起船板上被弄得皱乱沾满露水的衣物，一件件的重新穿上。昨夜的痕迹缀满在男性强韧有力的肌肉上，在一举一动中，格外显眼。

只有两个人的安静里，每一个动作看在子辛眼里都格外的赏心悦目，他盘腿坐在船板上，静静地欣赏着这一幕。

却不知，这一幕，不单落在他一人眼里。不远处草丛里来采晨露的宫娥圆圆震惊得想惊叫，被旁边的方方一把捂住了嘴。


	5. 朱老师的OOC之路 第六章 真做 第十节 毛笔【白朱】

第十节

寒风呼啸而过，吹起片片雪花。

偌大的书房里，熏香缭绕，温暖如春，舒适得叫人直想瞌睡。

“啪”，子辛的手搭在书桌上，平缓的呼吸从榻椅 上传来。

距离他传递消息给平南王让他动身回京， 已经过了有差不多半个月了。如无意外，平南王私自回京这个事情已经开始有风声透露出来了。 

当年平南王被子辛外派真守边关，算是自砍自己的左膀右臂。谁都知道平南王自幼和子辛感情甚笃，长大后却因为子辛的独断专横被外派出去。一个养尊处优的王爷，日日受黄沙侵蚀，皇族之中不是没有怨言的。 

姜家当时也是趁着那个机会，拉拢很多皇族站队，终于让他们成为本朝第一家族。 

此番平南王偷偷进京， 事出突然，朝堂之下很多人其实已经议论纷纷。上本的奏折，来探口风的妃子，大臣，各路人马，虽然在子辛的预计之中，也是让他有点应接不暇。加上临近祭祖，需要准备的东西更多。 他已经很多天没有好好休息过了。 

此刻靠在书案前浅眯起来，身边服侍的人都不忍心打扰他，悄悄退了出去。

“吱呀”一声，门开了，一阵冷风灌入，灯火晃了一下，又回复了平静。

一个修长的身形端着上补的羹汤走向王座方向。

子辛已经好些天没怎么来自己的宫殿了，即使来，也是匆匆而过，只是坐坐喝杯茶还是聊上两句。虽然作为一个男人，朱一龙不可能像那些深宫怨妇那样向子辛撒娇埋怨他怎么最近都不理自己了，但内心里还是会有点不爽。

既然子辛不来找自己，那就我去找他吧，顺便看看他在忙什么。

现在，看到手里拿着笔都靠在榻椅上睡着了的子辛，朱一龙有点点心疼，看来最近是非常的忙。不打算打搅他，朱一龙轻轻把东西放到桌角。

子辛确实是累了，连朱一龙坐到榻上他身旁的时候，都没有醒过来。

大王书房可不是什么人都能进的，尤其在批阅奏折的时候。但朱一龙是子辛的例外，除了朝堂和宫外，朱一龙可以说是去哪里都畅通无阻。因此，朱一龙也利用了这个便利，得到了不少有价值的情报。

现在眼前满桌的册简，或卷或摊的铺满了桌子，上面有子辛最新的批阅，可以说是最新最一手的情报，然而朱一龙却感到自己犹豫了。

回家的誓言尤言在耳，姬发的相助和结盟仍历历在目，然而心底泛起的却是子辛时而温柔时而皮的笑容。

朱一龙看着满桌的简册，抿了抿唇，还是看看吧，看了不代表我要把里面的信息传出去。朱一龙边这样给自己找着籍口，边低头开始看起上面的内容来。

等朱一龙把桌上的简册都读完了，子辛还是没有醒过来。

看着子辛熟睡的脸，真的是和小白一个模子里印出来的，朱一龙抬手轻轻的把子辛额上落下的一缕发丝拨到一旁，把手收回来的时候看到子辛手上拿着的毛笔印到衣服上，留下了一小片墨迹，心里突然泛起强烈的恶作剧念头，朱一龙低头笑了笑，像是想到了什么非常好玩的事情。

朱一龙站起来，从桌上的笔架上挑了支毛笔，蘸满了墨，伏到子辛面前，开始在他脸上做起了艺术创作。

子辛本来就英气粗长的眉毛比原来粗了一倍，闭着的眼皮上多了双睁着的眼睛，整齐的小胡子旁多长了几撇猫胡子，额头上还趴着只乌龟，虽然朱一龙也不知道自己为什么要画乌龟，但是看着自己的杰作，朱一龙开心得眼都眯起来了。

真过瘾啊，但是已经没有位置再画了，朱一龙一边欣赏着自己的画作一边感叹。突然，他的视线移到了子辛的胸口。

室内温暖如春，子辛只穿着件单衣，领口微微敞开着，健壮有力的胸肌间那条流畅的线条，清晰可见。

像发现了新大陆似的，一道精光在朱一龙眼中闪过，他站起来，把笔放回去，在笔架上挂着的一排大小各异的笔里寻找下一支合适的笔。

已经是冬天，门窗都关严实没有透风进来。室内燃着红炉火，烘得他脸都红红的。 朱一龙玩得不亦乐乎，额上竟然出了一层薄薄的汗。

朱一龙抬手擦了擦额头上的汗，松了松腰带，把自己的外袍脱了，又把子辛的单衣领口拉开，露出整片胸膛，然后拿起两支笔，一支蘸上黑墨，一支蘸上赤墨，把袖子撸起来，大有准备大干一场的感觉。

几枝粗黑的枝杆在子辛胸前舒展，点点红梅盛开在他柔韧有力的肌肤上，朱一龙越画越满意，高兴得眼睛都眯起来。就在他犹豫要不要以子辛胸前那点为花蕊再画一朵红梅时，一只强有力的手握住了他的手腕。

朱一龙抬头，对上了一双完全清醒了的眼睛。

像做贼偷鸡被人撞破了似的，朱一龙吓得手一抖，笔差点掉到子辛身上毁了自己的杰作。他愣愣的看着子辛，突然扬起嘴角露出一个乖巧的笑容，睁着无辜的大眼睛。只要我笑一笑，他就会原谅我了吧！这是朱一龙心底侥幸的想法。

与子辛同一视觉的白宇看着面前的朱妲己露出了龙哥的招牌式笑容，他突然很想伸手摸一摸那张脸，叫他一声“一龙”，可惜自己什么都做不了，这具身体从来就没有听过自己指挥。白宇沉默着，静静的等待这具身体的下一个举动。

“朱朱，毛笔不是这样用的，吾来教你正确的用法，如何？”

正确的用法？难道古人的毛笔还有别的用法？朱一龙一脸疑惑又认真的看着子辛。

子辛坐起来，走到书房外吩咐了几句。不一会，几个罐子和十支大小不一的新毛笔便被送了进来。罐子里装着颜色相似却深浅不一的液体。

“这是什么？”

朱一龙盯着这些笔和罐子看了好一会，也没看出有什么特别来，便问道。

与子辛同一个灵魂的白宇却心有灵犀的感觉到了前世的自己想做什么，强烈又热切的期待让白宇感觉心脏像要跳出胸腔。

子辛没有回答朱一龙的问题，而是坐回榻上，开始亲吻他。

自从别院的事情后，子辛就更像一块甩不掉的牛皮糖，天天粘着朱一龙。朱一龙对子辛各种身体接触也习惯了，不再因不好意思而拒绝他。

看到子辛吻过来，朱一龙条件反射闭上眼睛，开始回吻他。

湿热的舌头纠缠在一起，互相吮吸着对方口中的津液，温热的鼻息喷到对方脸上，喘息声变得越来越粗重。

“嗯！”

一阵冰凉毫无预兆的从胸膛上传来，惊得朱一龙哼出了声。

那阵冰凉感像蛇般在身体上滑行，又凉又湿，从胸口一直下滑到小腹。

那个冰凉粘滑的东西在小腹上游移了一会后，蹭上了微微抬头的分身上，细细的扫荡着铃口，带来阵阵强烈又诡异的快感。

朱一龙惊得浑身一抖，想推开子辛看看怎么回事，却被子辛强按着头继续亲吻。

在铃口上扫划着的东西沿着分身的柱体开始向下移动。粘腻的湿滑扫过会阴，接着有细碎的触感在身后的穴口处打转。

“嗯呃！”

后穴被插进了一支手指粗细的东西，粘滑微凉的液体刺激到穴肉，让肉壁收缩，把只进了一个头的东西吸得更深入。感觉到后穴拉扯吮吸自己手中物件的子辛，坏坏的勾了勾嘴角，抬手拿起了桌上的另一支笔。

在朱一龙还没有完全反应过来的时候，另一个感觉更粗大的沾着粘滑液体的东西再次移到了分身的铃口上，那种强烈又诡异的快感重新汇聚到朱一龙身下。沾满胸膛、小腹、分身和穴口的粘稠液体因体温而散发出甜腻香味，告诉着朱一龙，这应该是蜂蜜。

子辛坐起，左手拿起榻旁的另一个陶罐，右手开始更认真的摆动。

热烈的吻离开，朱一龙抬头望去，自己身上有一条半透明液痕，在灯火下亮晶晶的反射着光，一支中等大小的毛笔蘸着甜腻的蜂蜜，被子辛握在手里，正在自己分身的出口处来回扫荡，细碎的笔尖划过铃口，像要钻进去似的。而后穴里传来的异物感，想必是被插进去的另一根毛笔。视觉上的恐怖感和感知上的羞耻感让快感更加的强烈，像要回避这种羞耻的感觉，朱一龙侧过头去，呼吸却无法抑制的变得急促起来。

子辛低下头开始沿着那条晶亮的液痕一路向下舔去，快感像导火索般向着分身燃去。肉棒突然落入一个温热的包裹里，子辛有技巧的温热唇舌挑逗起一阵阵战栗的快感，朱一龙粗重的喘息了几声，微微把腿张得更开，好让子辛含得更深一点为自己带来更诱人的快乐。

朱妲己的分身上蘸满蜂蜜，舔上去满嘴甜蜜，白宇张嘴深深含住朱妲己因自己的舔弄而勃起胀大的分身，抬眼欣赏着朱妲己既舒服又羞涩的表情，觉得没有什么比此情此境更甘美。

挑逗着朱妲己分身的白宇嘴上不停，手上也没有闲着。手上的陶罐倾倒，蜜色的液体沿着腿根流下，漫过穴口，渗入股缝，在榻上形成一滩晶亮的液体。白宇拿起笔，蘸起那些液体，涂抹到朱妲己股间腿根各处。

笔头最后停在了穴口处。更多的蜂蜜倒了下来，笔尖扫着蜂蜜开始慢慢的向穴口打转。就着蜂蜜的润滑，并不粗的笔杆带着笔头进入了穴内。朱一龙扭了扭腰想逃离开这种异物感，却感觉插进来的两支笔开始在穴内来回搅动。

略感粗糙的笔毛和着粘腻的液体在肉壁里穿梭抽插，一丝轻微得不易察觉的快感从摩擦处传来，像蚁咬般爬向四肢。

“嗯！”

又一支涂满液体的笔插了进来，不，是两支。几支笔参差不齐的插在穴里，紧含着笔身的肉壁让朱一龙能清晰的感受到那是四支笔。

子辛拿起一支新笔，蘸了另一种色泽的蜂蜜，涂抹在朱一龙裸露的乳尖上。分身和后穴两处的巨大快感早已让胸膛上的肉粒挺立得坚硬。笔尖上无数的细毛扫过充血敏感的乳尖，让朱一龙猛的仰起头，轻轻的哼了一声，喉结上下滑动了一下。

“呃哼！”

与此同时，一支比前几支笔更粗的笔带着粘腻的液体插了进来。穴内的火热让微凉液体滴落在穴壁的感觉异常清晰。

体内充满粘滑液体的感觉分外陌生，让朱一龙扭动身体想逃开。然而并不算宽大的坐榻和压在身上的子辛，让朱一龙的挣扎只是徒劳。

几支笔深深浅浅的穿梭着，按压着体内某一点，让一开始只是如丝般轻微的快感渐渐编织成网，向朱一龙罩来。

“啊！”

又一支笔，也不知道是第几支笔了，后穴里鼓胀得又酥麻又难受。任何一个牵动后穴的动作带来的刺激都让朱一龙大腿肌肉微微颤抖。

“呜，拿出去。。。”

朱一龙有点不满的呢喃道。

“朱朱刚刚不是玩得挺开心的吗？”

子辛指了指自己身上黑黑红红的画作，向朱一龙挑了挑眉。

看着子辛脸上的那只乌龟因为子辛的挑眉而抬了抬腿，朱一龙差点没忍住笑出了声。

有点心虚的看了看子辛身上的画，再偷偷的撇了眼子辛脸上自己的杰作，朱一龙闭上嘴不再吭声。只因为身上的涂鸦自己都被弄成这样，朱一龙都不敢告诉子辛他脸上的那只乌龟那双假眼睛那对加粗的眉毛，还有那几撇猫胡须。

看着朱妲己一会不满一会心虚一会难受的小表情，白宇觉得实在太可爱了，可爱得让他想好好的哄哄面前的人。他低下头含住了朱妲己的双唇舔吻起来。

“朱朱闭上眼睛，吾马上帮你把东西拿出来，好吗？”

好一会，一个温柔的低语落在朱一龙耳边。想着能把笔从那让自己难受又难堪的地方拿出来，朱一龙听话的闭上了眼睛。

一阵响声过后，子辛低沉温柔的声音再次传来。

“可以睁开眼了。”

朱一龙睁开眼，面前是一面巨大的铜镜。

铜镜里，是自己淫荡不堪的模样。

皱褶被完全撑开的穴口含着七八支大小长短不一的毛笔，深得只剩下小半截笔杆在外头。因刺激而渗出的肠液混合着蜂蜜，沿着笔杆一滴滴的滴落到榻上，拉出一条条半透明金线，透着晶亮又淫靡的光芒。

“吾的画作，朱朱可满意？”

低沉又暧昧的声音带着温热气息在耳旁响起。看着自己大张双腿，蜂蜜沿着腿根流下蘸满股缝，前端挺立得微微颤抖，后穴插着七八支毛笔，却依然在微微的收缩，像是想把插着的毛笔吞入得更深一些的淫荡模样，朱一龙羞耻得闭上眼睛侧过头去，想逃离这一幕，红晕不受控制的爬满颈脖胸膛，连带着胸前那两点都挺立得更为坚硬。

子辛贴在朱一龙身后，舔吻着他的耳廓，一手揉捻着他身下的硬挺，另一只手握住插在穴里的那一把毛笔，一深一浅的开始抽插起来。

“哈啊！”

突如其来的强烈刺激让朱一龙不自觉的把头转回来，一睁开眼看到的景象却是张开双腿被毛笔抽插着的自己。

“你，你说话不算数。嗯哈，你，你说过，哈啊，要把笔，嗯。。。拿出，嗯啊。。。去的。。。”

前后袭击的快感让朱一龙话都说得断断续续，却没有放弃用眼刀瞪视子辛，虽然对子辛来说，那只是一把无比温柔的刀子。

“呵，吾看到脸上朱朱送给吾的杰作后，改主意了。”

子辛在朱一龙耳朵吐着气说道，边把手揉上朱一龙身下鼓胀的囊袋，另一只手则加快了插弄的速度。

“哈啊，啊！”

朱一龙想合上双腿，无奈一条腿被子辛的膝盖顶着，另一条腿被子辛放在身前的手臂压着，根本无法合拢。

肉柱被撸弄的快感和看到后穴被如此玩弄的羞耻感所带来的强烈快感，让朱一龙紧紧闭上眼睛，不断的扭动身体，既想逃离这羞耻难堪的动作，却又不顾廉耻的想追逐这迷惑心智的快感。

如此强烈的视觉冲击，让白宇觉得全身的血液都在汹涌的往身下冲去。他多想把朱妲己压在身下用力顶弄，但自己的右手还是不紧不慢的搅动着朱妲己身下的毛笔。

这该死的不听使唤的身体，白宇愤愤的想着，双眼发红的盯着铜镜里紧贴在自己身上情动得放荡的朱妲己，想把他压倒在身下的渴望强烈得无以复加。

白宇心里低吼一声，像要冲破一切防线般， 一瞬间，身体像听从了自己的指挥，他握着那把毛笔，一把从朱妲己体内拔出，把朱妲己翻过来对着自己，压着他的双腿，把胀硬得发痛的灼热巨物对着因毛笔被突然拔出而还张开着的穴口，狠狠的直插到底。

“啊！！！！”

突如其来的一出一进，让快感像巨石般砸向朱一龙，后颈划出美丽的弧线，腹部有力的肌肉紧紧缩起，五指抓紧了榻沿。

白宇压着朱妲己双腿，死死按住他的腰，像疯了般撞击起来，蜂蜜和肠液随着撞击在交合处发出粘腻的声响。

朱一龙胡乱的摇着头，既像在抵抗又像在享受，随着子辛的动作不自觉地挺动腰身。

“嗯啊！！！”

感观像一瞬被放到了最大，甜蜜的香气，分身上像要融化掉的烫热，在后穴里挺插得要贯穿身体的巨物，快感像洪流般从四面八方向朱一龙袭来，朱一龙像溺水的人般急剧的呼吸着，高高挺起下身，颤抖着把浓稠的白浊射满自己小腹胸膛。

被朱妲己的收缩夹得受不了了的白宇也低吼一声把自己的精华全数射给了身下这个朱一龙模样的男子。

胸膛剧烈起伏，两人急剧的喘息着吻在一起，舌头在对方口中翻搅，含吸着对方的津液。

一条银丝从嘴角拉起，子辛低下头亲了亲朱妲己额头。朱一龙抬头啄了啄子辛下巴，余光瞥到了桌角处自己端进来的那盅炖汤。

“补品都要凉了。”

半是可惜半是抱怨的语气。 

白宇看着身下的朱妲己全身上下沾满汗液，蜂蜜，精液，一片狼藉，感觉呼吸又急促了起来，还插在朱妲己穴里刚刚才释放的巨物又开始抬头了。

与他同样视觉体感的子辛也是如此认为。只见他低下头去，舔吸着朱一龙身上的蜂蜜和精液，低低的回道，

“嗯，吾已经吃到最好的补品了。”

朱朱再等等，等吾清除了所有障碍，就能和你长相依，世间再无人能阻碍我们。吾不会让你受到哪怕一点点的委屈的。


	6. 朱老师的OOC之路 第六章 真做 第十二节 跳舞【白朱】

第十二节

姜家落马，王后被禁足。朝堂上下，宫廷内外，处处流言蜚语。都说大王一怒为红颜，把得罪了朱妲己的王后以及王后背后的势力一举铲平。一国之君，沉迷女色至此，独断专横如斯，人心都开始不安定起来。

对于这些流言蜚语，朱一龙既没有办法反驳，也没有能力平息，只能尽量待在自己的寝宫中，颇有点鸵鸟心态。历史的洪流，命运的漩涡，他已经无可避免地被卷了进去。再怎么挣扎，那种不可掌控的感觉，让他恐惧又无力。来到这个时代之后，尤其是和子辛相遇以来，他已经很久没有这种感觉了。

他本来是为了回家而选择进宫，而现在，他发现自己已经没有当时那种强烈的想要回家的冲动了。但是他已经被命运推着往前走。他还能选择留下来吗？还有选择的余地吗？

无论朱一龙的思绪怎么纷繁，都不会影响时间按部就班地流逝。祭祖过后，很快就过年了。

宴百官，与群臣同乐的仪式就常进行，就好像姜家的事没有发生过似的。后宫的晚宴在王后没有出席下也有序正常的进行。

不想听到各路言论，和各种人假笑打交道的朱一龙，求得子辛的允许，在自己宫里和身边伺候的宫娥女官们一起吃了顿火锅。

翻腾的大鼎，满桌子的菜，朱一龙却总觉得少了点什么，时不时抬头向门口的方向望去。

姜家的事件后，子辛来自己宫殿的时间并没有增多，依然是来去匆匆，有时候甚至不是每天都来打卡。他知道姜家的落马给朝廷造成了很多麻烦。人心不稳，兵权混乱， 管理缺失，每一个事情都需要子辛去重新安排。只要少盯一眼，都容易让人趁虚而入。所以子辛非常忙碌。

然而，等子辛来找自己，甚至都成了一种习惯，朱一龙有点自嘲的笑笑，低头继续吃火锅。

晚饭后的朱一龙捧着热茶靠在坐榻上，听着窗外呼啸的风雪声，拿出了一把匕首。匕柄是木雕的，还没有完全做好。木工活是祭祖前跟木工师傅学的。当时学的时候自己做了一个，后来不太满意，又重新做了几个，终于有一个比较满意的。

朱一龙拿出这匕柄雕着腾龙的匕首，开始继续打磨上面的花纹。

这上面雕的龙既是子辛作为大王的身份象征，也是自己名字“一龙”的寓意，这是打算送予子辛作生辰贺礼的，虽然离四月还有很长的时间。

想着子辛以后会随身带着这把匕首，这个寓意自己和他的匕首，虽然有点矫情，但是朱一龙还是不自觉的扬起了唇角，更专心的做起了木工活。

全神贯注做着自己手工活的朱一龙在子辛站到了自己身边，才发现有人来了。

“朱朱，在做什么呢？”

“啊？没，没什么。”

朱一龙手忙脚乱的把匕首和面前的一堆工具收好。生辰还没到就让子辛看到了自己准备送他的贺礼，虽然子辛不知道这是给他的，但是这种惊喜被提前发现了的挫败感还是让朱一龙显得有点懊恼。  
听到朱一龙的回答后子辛也没有多说什么，与朱一龙一同坐到了榻上。

“今天各地的使臣送上来了不少东西，可惜都没有有意思的。”

子辛时不时会和朱一龙说说朝堂的事情，也会抱怨下大臣们，就跟天下所有夫妻的闲话家常一样。总让，总让朱一龙有一种他们也是寻常夫妻的错觉。

“嗯。”

话本来就不多的朱一龙听着，时不时嗯一句。

“说起来，朱朱好像从未送过吾什么东西？”

子辛突然转移了话题。

“啊？”被跳跃的话题弄得愣住了的朱一龙没反应过来的看着子辛。

“吾想要一件朱朱送的东西。”

“今晚吗？”

反应过来了的朱一龙以为子辛暗示想向自己讨刚刚的匕首，有点紧张的问了句。

“对，就今晚，这不是过年吗？是个收礼物的好时间。”

虽然被朱一龙没头没尾的一句反问愣了一下，子辛还是马上反应过来，顺着他的话接下去。既然今晚就能收到礼物了，何乐而不为呢。

“这，嗯。。。我，嗯。。。”

朱一龙低头，绞尽脑汁苦思着有什么现在可以送的。

“朱朱之前从未想过要送吾什么东西吗？”

“我，这。。。”

有是有，但是那把匕首可是要你生辰的时候才送的，现在不能拿给你。朱一龙这样想道，继续低头沉思。

“朱朱真的没有任何东西想送吾？”

“嗯。。。今晚你提个要求，我答应你吧，这样可以吗？”

思索了好久的朱一龙终于憋出了这样一个回答，不自觉地用“我笑一笑，你就原谅我吧”的眼神望着子辛。

唉，每次都这样，与子辛同视觉的白宇痴痴的望着这个熟悉的笑容，觉得面前这个男人实在太犯规了，却每次都让自己想就这样放过他。

不过想归想，白宇，或者说子辛，可不会放过这样一个提要求的绝好机会。

“行！那让我想想要提什么要求。”

像生怕朱一龙会反悔似的，子辛想都没想就抛出了肯定的回答。他舒适地靠在榻上，看着坐在榻上的朱一龙有点紧张的盯着他，生怕他提出什么过分要求的样子，忍不住唇角微微向上，更加想要好好的逗一逗他。

“喜庆节日，以舞为贺，如何？”

又是跳舞，看来这里的人真的是以舞为乐啊。朱一龙在心里无声的嘀咕了一句。他本来想拒绝的，然而看着面前这个和小白一模一样的人期待的表情和脸上因这些天的事件而略显疲惫的神态，朱一龙还是心软了，想为他做点什么。虽然自己真的跳得不怎样，但是只有子辛这一个观众，也不丢人，既然他想看跳舞，就为他跳一段吧，朱一龙这样想着，点点头答应了。

“嗯，好吧。”

“吾能对这段舞蹈提个额外的要求吗？”

得寸进尺的子辛，转了转眼珠子又有了新的想法。那是他放在心尖上的人，为了他，他可以不顾群臣反对，可以灭了姜家，也可以辜负天下人。但是现在，今天喝了一天酒宴都没看到心心念念的人的子辛，忽然觉得委屈，于是存了心要好好逗逗眼前的美人。

“什么要求？”

“这里只有我们两人，朱朱边脱边跳，一直跳到床边去，可好？”

子辛抬头用下巴指了指床的方向，脸不红心不跳的提出了自己的要求。

“什么？！你！想得美，不跳。”

朱一龙简直是被子辛这无耻的要求震住了，好一会才找回了自己的声音。

“朱朱不是刚刚才承诺了能让吾提要求的吗？这么快就要反悔了？”这是装作委屈的子辛，不，也许真的很委屈。

“这个要求太什么了。”从耳朵到脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，是脸皮薄的朱美人。

“太什么？就只有吾一人观赏，朱朱不能为吾跳一个吗？”为达目的撒泼撒赖算什么，一国之君基本不在乎。

“。。。”

“朱朱，吾很想看你的舞蹈。”

“。。。”

“朱朱，吾今晚就这么一个要求，你都不答应吗？”

看着平日里英明神武气势凌人的子辛差一点就要像只哈士奇一样躺到地上撒泼打滚了，朱一龙脸上抽了抽，没理会子辛，从榻上站起来径直走到内殿去了。

“朱朱，吾真心对你，你都不愿为吾跳个舞吗？你怎么舍得这样狠心。哎呀，吾好苦啊。好苦啊。”

忽略掉子辛咿咿呀呀做作的叫苦声，吾真心对你，这五个字，像一道鞭子，猛的抽了朱一龙的心一下，让他想起了一直在为姬家做的事情。突然漫上身体的寒意让他紧了紧抓在腰带上的手。  
朱一龙闭了闭眼，定了定神，才对着外殿说道，

“要开始了，你不进来吗？”

震惊于自己听到的话，子辛愣了一会才反应过来。他跳下榻，稳步向内殿走去，只有与他同心共感的白宇，才知道他内心是有多么的焦急和兴奋。

白宇进入内殿的时候，看到的是朱妲己这个男人把身上的腰带扯落，围拢在一起的衣袍散开，露出了内里白色的中衣和腿上的外裤。没有露出身体任何一丝地方，却让白宇吞了口口水，目不转睛的盯着面前这名男子，等待他进一步的动作。

子辛燃烧般的目光让朱一龙在扯完腰带后瞬间脸红到脖子根。早知道就把匕首拿出来算了，现在真是自己挖坑给自己跳。

朱一龙动作的手在子辛强烈的目光下僵住了，站在那里不再动作。

子辛走近朱一龙，手从散开的外袍伸进去，搂住了只有里衣遮挡的腰，慢慢的，慢慢的，和朱一龙一同摇起了舞步。

子辛一脸温柔的神情倒映在朱一龙眼里，专注又认真，让朱一龙有种他的眼中只有自己的错觉。室内燃着的柴火让人燥热难耐，朱一龙不觉脸上都燥热起来。他意乱情迷地靠近眼前的人，开始随着子辛的舞步让身上的衣袍慢慢散落。

宽大的外袍掉落在地上，头上繁复的头饰被一件件扯掉，柔顺的墨发很快像瀑布般散落在背后。

看着子辛衣冠整齐的踏着舞步，目光火热地看着一件件脱着衣服的自己，汹涌而来的羞耻感让朱一龙浑身发烫，在里衣扣子上动作的手越发焦急，想快点脱完好避开子辛火热的目光。落在子辛眼里，就像他迫不及待的要早点把自己脱光，子辛眼里的欲望星火腾的一下化作燎原之势。

衣料一件件落地，赤裸的双脚在满地的衣物中慢慢移向子辛。

微微颤抖的双手扯开了亵裤裤带，遮羞的布料落下，全身赤裸的朱一龙满身通红，没有遮挡的分身已经微微勃起，随着舞步在朱一龙身前一晃一荡。

白宇觉得有什么在自己大脑炸开，把那里炸得一片空白。他呼吸粗重地看着这个叫朱妲己的男人赤身裸体地向自己走来，走到自己面前站住。

一个巨大的力度，把朱一龙一把拉倒在床上。

看着朱妲己赤裸胸膛上正对着自己的挺起两点，白宇有强烈的冲动想伸出舌头舔上去。无法操控的身体让白宇只能臆想，落在平实有力的胸膛上的目光更为热切，呼吸越加急促。

朱一龙一丝不挂地跪在子辛双腿间，对方衣冠整齐而自己不着片缕的羞耻感让朱一龙挣开子辛抓着自己手腕的手，动手去脱子辛的衣服，看上去就像是一场热情又主动的求欢。

明显是意识到了这个场景意义的子辛半靠在床上一动不动地看着朱一龙帮自己脱衣服，嘴角压抑不住地露出坏笑。

反应过来自己在做什么的朱一龙松开手，满脸通红地凶了句，

“自己脱！”

一股力量把他翻转过来压在床上，一只大手在他胸前平滑有力的胸肌上留连，低沉愉悦的声音传入耳内，

“朱朱，你赤身裸体的舞步，真是太，唔。。。”

为了让子辛不要吐出更多让自己脸红耳赤的淫词艳语，朱一龙按着子辛的头，把唇凑上去，堵住了他的嘴。

平时极少主动，而今晚有意无意主动了好几次的朱妲己让白宇激动得全身血液都在沸腾。一手开始继续拉扯自己身上碍事的衣服，另一只手抚上朱妲己肌肉线条流畅又分明的脊背，滑向股间。

“嗯。。。哼。。。唔。。。”

两人唇舌纠缠，互相抚摸着对方，感受着另一具躯体传来的烫热和肌肤相亲的战栗，安静的内殿里，只有越来越粗重的喘息声。

沾着微凉脂膏的手指探进了体内。朱一龙微微扭了下身体，这种异物感无论做多少次都无法马上适应，身体那个地方本来就不是用来做这种事情的。

探入的手指追逐着朱一龙扭动的身体向密道更深处探去，探进的过程中还不忘曲折弯伸，时轻时重的搔弄着敏感柔嫩的肉壁。一开始的不适很快褪去，那种直透尾椎的酥麻感迅速的涌了起来。

两人裸呈相见，与子辛做过多次的朱一龙这种时候也没有什么不好意思了，他拉起子辛撑在床上的另一只手，放到自己勃起的分身上。

马上明白意思的子辛温柔的抚摸着朱一龙身前高高挺起的肉柱，揉弄开始鼓胀的囊袋，摩擦细细的铃口，细心地照顾着前面那根美丽高挺的欲望。

舒适快感如温泉般漫过全身，舒服得朱一龙双目微眯，不自觉把腿打得更开，好让子辛能更方便的照顾前后。却又因为意识到前面被抚慰后面被捣搅的淫荡羞耻而微微把头侧向一边，不敢看子辛。  
朱妲己这种大胆索求又时不时害羞的情态，在白宇眼里，成了最致命的迷药，看着朱妲己的眼神温柔得能滴出水来，又火热得能融化一切。

“嗯！”

朱一龙突然浑身一颤，发出了一声他自己都没有意识到的呻吟，音声掺着情潮涌动的暗哑，异常勾人。

看来是可以开始了。子辛笑了一下，继续着抚慰朱一龙分身的动作，却把在朱一龙穴里的三根手指拿了出来。

感觉到体内带来强烈快感的手指要退出去，朱一龙肉壁不自觉的收紧，用尽全力把手指紧紧含住。炽热的紧窒感让子辛有一瞬后悔用的只是自己的手指，而意识到自己无比羞耻举动的朱一龙羞得把头完全侧到一边，紧紧闭上眼睛。

子辛勾起唇角，调整了姿势，粗长的巨大顶入张合的窄穴，对着那个位置用力冲撞了起来。

“呜。。。哈啊。。。”

喉间溢出的呻吟喘息很快压抑不住，变得越来越粗重。

朱妲己前胸肌肤一片嫣红，头微微后仰，双眼半眯半睁，眼角微湿，嘴唇轻轻张开，喉结随着呻吟喘息微微上下滑动，脸上表情既忍隐又放纵。白宇觉得理智的弦线嘣的一下断裂了，他压住朱妲己双腿，双手紧紧握住他柔韧有力的腰，更加疯狂地顶撞了起来。

“啊！。。。大王。。。慢，嗯。。。”

“叫我。。。子辛。”

白宇强烈的想告诉朱妲己叫自己“白宇”，却一如既往的完全无法控制这具身体做出任何行动。不过，刚刚子辛好像在自己强烈的意识影响下停顿了一下。丝微头绪在白宇脑海里一闪而过，却马上被身下朱妲己双腿缠上自己腰背的动作打散。

后穴某处被猛烈撞击的快感让朱一龙挺起腰身，双腿环上子辛腰背，配合着他的动作挺动下腰，一手抚上自己挺立得颤抖的肉棒，快速用力的撸动起来。

“呼哈。。。哈。。。啊！”

快感像狂风暴雨般砸向全身，朱一龙高高挺起下胯，脚趾蜷起紧紧抵在床上，腿根肌肉绷紧，下腹收缩抖动着，浓稠的白液喷涌而出，溅满自己和子辛的小腹。

同样兴奋的白宇因为朱妲己强烈收缩的后穴而承受不住，低吼一声，把精华喷入了身下那名龙哥模样的男子体内。

两具身体交叠着，胸膛起伏着，白宇舔吻着朱妲己汗湿的身体，深深的希望，自己可以不要从这个梦里醒来。

清晨的阳光透了进来。子辛吻了吻仍在熟睡的朱一龙，悄悄地下了床。转过屏风的时候，看到了桌上打开盒盖的锦盒里躺着的匕首。

子辛淡淡地笑了笑，温柔地用手摸了摸匕柄上用心雕刻还没有完工的纹龙。其实昨晚进来看到他在雕这个东西的时候，自己就觉得这应该是送给自己的东西了，所以才暗示性地问的。只是想不到昨晚得到了一件更让自己惊喜的礼物。

子辛唇角的笑意更浓，又摸了下匕柄，才依依不舍的走出殿外。


	7. 朱老师的OOC之路 第七章 阴谋 第二节 糖葫芦 【白朱】

第二节

数日后，来了一批上贡的物品。送到朱一龙寝宫的贡品一箱一箱被抬了进来。

朱一龙对那些精致的工艺品，饰品之类的没有什么兴趣，至于名贵药材之类的，他也不懂。都是草草看一眼，就吩咐宫女说可以收起来了。

突然一个放在托盘上的鲜红的东西吸引了他的视线。

这串东西像个装饰品，顶头一枚比糖葫芦略大的红得耀眼的珍珠，珍珠后是一颗颗一样大小的红色半透明的珠子，一共有六颗。尾部是个甚是好看的象牙雕纹圆椎小柄，刚好够一只手握住，柄的末尾还垂着根细细的金链，链子末端挂着个精致的扇形小坠子。

他想起了那日上街吃到的糖葫芦，一瞬间就明白了子辛这是故意给自己留下来的。他嘴角忍不住扬起来，顺手就拿起来放在手里把玩。其他东西都让宫女收起来了。

当晚，子辛一如既往的来了朱一龙宫中。他看到了朱一龙随手放在桌上的糖葫芦样的饰品，轻轻笑了一下，却什么都没有说。

朱一龙看到子辛注意到了这个糖葫芦玩意儿，顺口说，

“你去哪里找到的这个玩意儿，和那天的糖葫芦还挺像的。可惜只是个装饰品，不能吃。不过虽然不能吃，但是放着看看也挺不错的。”

子辛勾了勾唇角，把嘴凑过去，贴着他耳边暧昧的说道，

“谁说不能吃的？只不过，是用下面的嘴吃。”

一句话，成功的让朱一龙从脸红到胸膛，不知该作何反应。

“怎么，朱朱不想试试这一串是不是和那天那串一样美味吗？”子辛轻轻含住朱一龙早已变红的耳垂，低低的问道。

刚想说“不想！”的朱一龙抬头看到了子辛热切又期待的目光，虽然眼睛长得和白宇的一样小，里面的爱恋和渴望，却真心不忍拒绝。但要自己用这个糖葫芦串玩弄自己，实在太难堪了。朱一龙抿紧嘴唇，默不作声。

“朱朱。。。”子辛眨巴着自己的小眼睛，一脸恳求的看着朱一龙。朱一龙却把脸别到了一边不看他。

“朱朱不是很喜欢上次的糖葫芦吗？如果朱朱把这串也吃了，我们再去吃一次上次那家，好吗？”这种毫无吸引力的承诺换来了朱一龙的一记白眼。

“吾再赐你黄金珍宝，为你扩建宫殿？”

“。。。。。。”

朱一龙觉得适当的沉默很有必要。

“朱朱。。。”

内殿里没有别的人，只有他们俩，子辛拉着他的手摇啊摇，又像只小狗一样在朱一龙脖子边蹭来蹭去，又是扮猴子，又是搂又是哄，就差点没在地上打滚撒野了。比上次跳舞的时候还要夸张。朱一龙忍着快要憋出内伤的笑，依然默不作声。

“这样吧，朱朱如果愿意“吃”这串糖葫芦，吾答应你一个要求，任何要求，好不好？”子辛捧着他的手，继续着不达目的誓不罢休的优良传统。

这确实是个很诱人的交换，这样的筹码，多一个总是好的，说不定哪天就真用上了。这个条件有点打动了朱一龙，他低下头默默地思考着，应该要什么样的要求呢。

时间漫长的就在子辛以为自己什么回应都等不到，正准备出言打破这沉默的时候，朱一龙默默站起来，拉开了自己的衣带。外袍无声坠落，朱一龙没有说话，却拿起了桌上的糖葫芦向床边走去。

看着朱妲己解开中袍里衣，脱下亵裤，轻轻靠坐在床上，白宇觉得血液开始不受控制的往头上冲去。身体不由自主的跟着他到了床边的白宇像只偷了腥来卖乖的猫，端端正正的坐在床中间，眼神却火热得像要把面前人融化了一般。

虽然两人什么该做的不该做的都做过了，但是这样没羞没躁的在对方面前自己动手玩弄自己还是第一次，哎，我这是要干嘛，为什么会答应他，怎么办怎么办，铺天盖地而来的窘迫感让朱一龙坐到床上的时候就后悔了。

子辛既不催促他，也不过来帮把手，就那么像只小狗般跪坐着，火热的眼神紧紧盯着朱一龙，像要在他身上烧出个洞来。

迎着子辛热烈的视线，想到自己接下来要做的事，朱一龙羞得把头微微偏向了一边不敢直视子辛。除了松散披着的中衣和里衣外，身上再无寸缕，朱一龙拿着糖葫芦的手却僵在那里久久没有动静。

“我想看朱朱情动的样子。朱朱若是觉得不好意思，可以试着把眼睛闭上。”子辛一手轻轻抚上朱一龙的脸把它正回来看着自己，一边温柔的说。

子辛好听的磁性声音像琴音，有一下没一下的撩拨着朱一龙的神经。

朱一龙深吸了口气，闭上了眼睛。

闭上眼睛看不到子辛无比热切的视线，那种被视奸的感觉好像突然消失了，朱一龙感觉好了很多，渐渐放松下来，把双腿慢慢打开，露出了后穴若隐若现的粉嫩皱褶。他伸出食中二指，沿着穴口慢慢按压，另一只手把糖葫芦串举到嘴边，轻轻含住，一粒粒开始慢慢舔拭。

看着这副情景，白宇咽了口口水，有些目瞪口呆的同时眼神变得如火般灼烈。

这可能是一生只有一次能看到这样情态的龙哥的机会，白宇为古代没有录像机而感到深深的遗憾。

含着糖葫芦的嘴无法顺利呼吸，只能从鼻腔里逸出一两声很轻的呻吟，来不及吞回去的银丝沿着唇角缓缓滑下，闪着淫靡的水光。两条肌理有致的长腿向两边大开着，手指在穴中来回进出，胸前一片绯红，不知是羞耻还是兴奋带来的，朱一龙闭着眼睛无法看到此情此景，不知自己现在这副模样是有多么的性感勾人。

后穴渐渐可以容下两指了，朱一龙用二指轻轻撑开穴口，把已经全然舔湿的糖葫芦抵在洞口。被开发过的粉嫩穴口像小嘴一样一下把葫芦串的顶端含住。朱一龙就着力度把葫芦串慢慢推进后穴。  
看着妖娆红珠被粉嫩穴口一个一个吃进去，白宇感觉一团烈火开始从身下猛的燃烧起来，燎原之势不可挡的燎遍全身。

体温传到红珠上，朱一龙感觉到一阵温热酥麻从碰触到红珠的地方隐隐传来，麻痒感让他想转动那串红珠来缓解这种不适。

这糖葫芦串其实并不是什么装饰品，而是一件春宵助兴的事物，除了顶头那个红珠子是珍珠外，其它的红珠是羊脂和上等春药混合凝成的，遇热即化，药力随即能透过最敏感的内壁向四肢百骸传递。说白了这就是个混了一流春药的高级润滑剂。当然子辛是不会说这润滑剂里还是加了料的呢。

不知糖葫芦奥妙的朱一龙缓缓转动着珠串，想缓解内穴里开始越来越明显的燥热和麻痒。这适得其反的做法不既没有让后穴得到满足，迅速扩散的药力还把前面也撩得高高的抬起了头。

“唔。。。哈。。。嗯。。。”

后穴传来越来越强烈的快感，让朱一龙无意识的开始扭动身体浅浅呻吟。空着的那只手抚上了自己前面的敏感处。

从第一眼看到他时的惊为天人，到被拒绝回避，再到花式追求，现在终于抱得美人归。平时两人单独在一起亲密都会时不时不太好意思的朱朱，愿意为自己做到这份上，以后的日子，我愿意用尽全力的去爱你。在这样春色的景象下，子辛暗暗的许下了自己的承诺。

隐隐觉得不对劲的朱一龙想停下来，但后穴传来的蚀骨快感，又让他把双腿张得更开，加快了手上转动抽插的动作。欲火焚身不能自已，朱一龙终于对这个词语有了切身的体会。

“这。。嗯。。。到底是什么。。。嗯。。。”

这副一手抚摸着分身，一手玩弄着后穴，想瞪人却又因为快感而变成勾引的眼神，一分恼怒中带着九分情欲的质问，让白宇腹下的火焰瞬间演变成燎原烈火，吞噬神志般席卷全身。

朱一龙靠在床上，中袍早在扭动中褪到了腰下，里衣堪堪搭在身上，衣领滑落到手肘处，露出一边肩膀。领口大开，胸前两点挺立着，燥热带来的薄汗衬得嫣红的胸口一片晶莹。一丝不挂的双脚大开着撑在床上，一手按着腿根像在努力把腿拉得更开，另一只手拿着那串糖葫芦动作着。

穴口随着手的律动吞吐着那些开始变小的红珠，后穴在刺激下分泌的淫液让每一下进出都带起一缕透明的水色丝线。淫液覆盖在每一颗红珠上，让本就红得妖冶的珠子上泛上一层更为淫靡的红光。

串上的红珠变得越来越小，沿着脊椎上爬的灼热酥麻感却比任何时候都强烈。当药力达到顶峰时，却只剩下了那根曾经串着红珠的小棍子。后穴紧紧含吮着那根还在进进出出，却只有筷子粗细的棍子。

“呜，嗯。。。”

朱一龙微微后仰着头，扭动着早已被情潮浸透得一片殷红的身体，发出一声因无法得到满足而略显痛楚的低声呻吟。同时，早已睁开的双眼，带着化不开的情欲，深深的望了与白宇一模一样的子辛一眼。

这一眼就像火上的烈油，“嗖”的一下蹿高的烈焰把白宇最后一点理智燃为灰烬。

白宇就着朱妲己的手把那根只剩头顶一颗红珍珠的小棍子拔出来，另一只手伸出两指探了进去。被春药和道具扩充过的后穴轻易的容纳下了两根手指。而被春药浸染得双目朦胧的朱妲己抬起头看着自己，白皙身躯泛着情欲侵染的潮红，后穴无意识收缩，吞吐含弄着手指，似在无言的邀请着。

这景象如此诱人，白宇做了几次深呼吸，才镇定住自己不马上冲进去开始动作。

白宇突然觉得，从来都没有最勾人的龙哥，只有更勾人的龙哥。一边默念着龙哥你这动作太犯规，你就这样一直犯下去吧，一边忍不住的深深吻了上去，唇舌纠缠。

细碎的吻延绵不断的落在颈项、喉结、胸膛，再沿着两点挺立细细啃咬舔弄。

朱一龙从未受过药物的身体经受不起这么大剂量春药的直接刺激，早已敏感不已，随着落下的吻一路颤抖。

“嗯。。。啊！”

巨大的火热顶了进来。那里本来就不是用来做这种事的，虽然几经放松开拓润滑，如此粗大的物体进来时，还是顶得朱一龙皱起了眉。

穴口的紧胀不适让朱一龙想推开子辛，强烈叫嚣的欲望又让他想把子辛狠狠的拉向自己，让他进入得更深。最终，被烧得断了弦的理智敌不过欲火，朱一龙抬起白皙有力的长腿勾上子辛腰背，把人勾向了自己这边。

看着自己的雄伟一寸寸的没入朱妲己的嫩穴，因为药力而变得比平时更为烫热的甬道紧紧的包裹着自己的分身，对白宇来说，是视觉和感观的双重刺激，忍不住昂起头畅快的叹了一声。

尽根没入后，白宇没有要动的意思，而是忍住快要溢出的快感，开始细细的亲吻面前朱一龙模样的男子，滚烫的耳垂，轻颤的睫毛，柔软的嘴唇，突起的喉结。

“。。。你。。。动一下。。。行吗。。。嗯。。。”朱一龙喘息着问道。

话音刚落，进攻突然如暴风雨般袭来，快得朱一龙在发出一声短促的惊呼后只能用自己两条大长腿紧紧的夹住子辛的腰以免被强大的冲击力顶下床去。

后穴的紧胀很快被深入骨髓的快感取代，欲望的火焰燃遍全身。放在身侧的手松开又收紧，收紧又松开，把锦被抓得一塌糊涂。

朱一龙挺动身体回应着子辛的动作，让已经泛滥的快感更疾速的淹没自己。

“嗯。。。哈。。。”

这愉悦的感觉，不单是感观上的，还是心灵上的。子辛这个人，虽然有着王者的残忍冷酷，而且还死不要脸，但那些和他在一起的日子真的很轻松开心，不用小心翼翼，不用处处算计。他总是在努力维护自己，把他能想到的最好的给自己。是他让自己觉得这个陌生又遥远的世界有了温度和感情。真的想把他绑在自己身边，变成自己一个人的。

这个人，值得自己向他敞开一切，包括，现在，自己想要更多的欲望。这样想着的朱一龙稍稍的伸手拉住了子辛的手把它覆到了自己前面的敏感上。那兴奋得微微晃动的敏感触到了子辛烫热的掌心，朱一龙舒服的“嗯”了一下，带着它在上面动了几下。

接收到朱妲己需求信息的白宇勾起唇角笑了，双眼深深的望进他眼里。朱一龙也不避，勾住子辛后脖，吻了上去，唇舌再次纠缠到一起。

受到强烈药力的影响，子辛的技术又相当高超，前后一起被抚慰的愉悦兴奋来得如海啸般暴烈，在快感的浪潮下像要窒息般，朱一龙仰着头大口大口的喘着气。

那张叫欲望的网，把两人密密网住。乌发纠缠着，两具滚烫又有力的躯体紧紧贴着彼此，摩擦着，纠缠着，律动着。

偌大的寝宫里安静的只剩下粗重凌乱的喘息声，和扑哧的水迹声。

“啊。。。啊！”

一道白光在眼前炸开，所有的感观都消失了，只有快感，和彼此，像漩涡般把两人扯到极乐的深海里，沉沦着。

释放后，两人拥抱着对方汗湿的身体，谁都没有说话，安静的空间里只听得到对方急速而强烈的心跳声。朱一龙开始浅浅吻着子辛，从他最有特征性的下巴，到鬓角，到鼻尖，到额头。子辛回吻他，从喉结，到嘴唇，到眼睛。

朱一龙看着和白宇一模一样的子辛，感受着他的吻，把他用力紧紧拥住。告诉了姬发不再助他灭商的事让朱一龙放下了心头大石。因为自己的自私，他想把子辛留在自己身边，久一点，再久一点，就像现在这样。

互吻中，被上等春药浸淫过的身体又再次兴奋了起来。还躺在秘穴里的火热又膨胀了起来，白宇开始缓缓动作，退出到穴口，再慢慢深入到底，再退出，再慢慢深入。细碎又绵密的吻和下面的慢动作让朱一龙像躺在温柔的云端，时不时从鼻腔发出一两声舒服的轻吟。

火热的粗长又再次退到了穴口，却在下一次，猛的狠顶到底。

“呜。。。”

火热的吻亦同时落下，把朱一龙受到巨大刺激的呜咽堵在了喉咙里，含着肉棒的后穴猛然收缩，似乎在代替上面的嘴帮他呻吟。被这么刺激的夹了一下，白宇觉得这招可以多用几次。

一下一下的，火热的巨大肉棒不断的顶进穴里最敏感的地方。

一股股从身体各处升腾而起的热流冲向分身，身体如卧云端般漂浮着，心潮荡漾，飘飘欲仙，超乎想象的销魂让朱一龙动情的呻吟起来。

“哈嗯。。。啊。。。！”

双目雾气氤氲，里面透着无尽的情潮和未能释放的欲求不满。

这样热情主动的龙哥，这样动情的龙哥，只有他能看到，他的龙哥。白宇低下头，极尽温柔的在他耳边呢喃着，

“龙，一龙，我爱你。”

不知道是第多少个不同的姿势，也不知道是今天晚上的第几次了，当那道白光最后一次在眼前闪现时，朱一龙睁着被整夜快感弄得啜泣泛红的双眼，失神的望着不知何处。无边的快感拉扯着他沉入了欲仙欲死的海洋里，像窒息般无法呼吸无处可逃的极乐高潮释放时，他像听到了有个声音在叫他一龙，是谁？是这个世界里唤他一龙？是子辛在叫他吗？没来得及仔细思考的朱一龙沉沉的进入了黑甜乡。

日上三竿，朱一龙是被阳光照醒的。醒来的第一眼，却是看到子辛正轻轻的吻着自己落在他手里的发尾，满脸温柔。朱一龙内心像被什么触动了一样，不知如何描述，却满心温暖。

见朱一龙醒了，子辛把头凑过去，亲了亲他，柔情蜜意的问道：

“朱朱，你觉得，哪天的糖葫芦更好吃？”

这句话马上提醒了朱一龙昨夜发生了什么。如果眼刀能杀人，子辛现在已经被千刀万剐了。

穴口在昨夜的疯狂后依然略略红肿着，脖子、身上都是激情后的点点红痕，大腿内侧更是布满了用嘴啃用手掐留下的痕迹。朱一龙很想吐槽一句子辛你属狗的么，想起昨晚的无比荒唐，还是自己先红了脸。

沐浴的水已经准备好了，朱一龙连看都不敢看子辛，自顾自的站起来，迈开虚软的双腿向浴桶走去。

依然留着体温的白浊液体，在朱一龙颤抖着双腿走出几步后就沿着腿根蜿蜒流了下来，在腿根上泛红印痕的映衬下，让早上的光景都显得淫靡了起来。湿滑粘稠的陌生感觉让朱一龙全身一窒，想起来那是什么的朱一龙腾的一下全身都红了。

心爱之人在身边睡到自然醒而心情愉悦的子辛看到这副情景，什么心情都被轰一下窜上来的欲望替代了。猛一下翻身坐起，大步向浴桶走去。

“都是吾不好。之前我都帮你清洗干净的。昨天朱朱太热情，把我榨干得连做这件事的力气都没有了。”说完把下巴搁到朱一龙裸露的肩膀上。

每次子辛把这种难为情的话说得如此溜的时候都会让朱一龙有一种这不是子辛是白宇的错觉。

斜眼不屑的瞪了子辛一眼，朱一龙开始清洗身体。已经挤进了浴桶的子辛从后背环着朱一龙，双手不规矩的在他身上流连，暧昧的话语飘进耳朵，

“让本王来伺候你，如何？”

所以，这白日宣淫，不可避免的发生了。


	8. 朱老师的OOC之路 第八章 梦醒·终章 第二节 酒池 【白朱】

第八章 梦醒·终章 第二节

窗外的风雪从前天开始，刮了两个日夜，一直没有停过。新年也在风雪中过去了。今年新年，朱一龙是独自一人过的，子辛没有来。

本来他是想借过年相见的机会见子辛最后一面便离开的，可是子辛根本没有来。

现在这个风雪天，再加上年节，城外的守卫最为松懈，是离开而不被发现的最好时机了。

朱一龙今早就把二龙叫来让他去做最后的准备了。明天他便会离开这里，永远离开，不再见那个人了。

只是，在离开前，想见他最后一面。殿里能隐约听到歌乐之声，朱一龙站在殿外，犹豫了一会，还是听从自己的心声，推门走了进去。

宴厅内温暖如春，伺候的宫娥分两旁站立，乐声靡靡，舞女身姿婀娜。没有宾客，子辛独自坐在殿中最上座，脸色阴沉的看着面前的舞乐，一杯接一杯的喝着面前的酒。

满殿的酒香，让朱一龙不自觉的寻着香看了一眼不远处那个长宽一丈的池子，里面盛满了玛瑙红色的液体。这个池子建了很久了，之前一直都只是注满清水的摆设，想不到现在竟然灌满了酒，竟真真成了酒池，历史上的事件还真是一件不差的发生了。

听到殿门打开，子辛懒懒的瞥了一眼，却在看到来人时有一丝喜悦在脸上迅速略过，很快又被掩藏住。

他没有想到朱妲己会来，本来是打算今夜去找他的。

子辛挥手叫停舞乐，开口说道，

“以酒为池，鼓乐歌舞，作长夜之饮。酒啊，确实是个好东西，可排忧解痛。”

虽然尽力用平板的语气掩饰，还是掩盖不住话里带着的颓废和无法言说的悲伤。回过神来，朱一龙听得心中一窒。初遇时的那种意气风发是多久没见过了？

是吗？你恨我至此，竟值得这样作践自己？朱一龙既疼惜又伤心，既为他这样伤身不知自爱，又为自己永远失去的，他的信任和爱恋。

走吧走吧，还是快一点离开这个伤心地吧。朱一龙在心里疯狂大叫，脚下却无法移动半分。只听子辛的声音又传了过来，带着隐约的颤抖，也许还混杂着自己也说不清道不明的期待和喜悦。

“今朝有酒今朝醉，怎么，来都来了，不过来和我喝一杯？”

沉默了一下，朱一龙还是答了句，“好”。

菜肴酒盏上满后，子辛把伺候的宫娥乐师舞女都遣退到宴厅外，偌大的宴厅里突然安静了下来，朱一龙才突然发觉，这个宴客厅大得有点可怕。褪去了歌舞声乐，他们之间，还剩下些什么呢。

两人都拿起了酒杯，沉默弥漫在两人之间。

其实都很想问一句对方，现在过得好不好。

但话到了嘴边，又无法开口。既希望对方过得好，又不想听到，对方没有了自己，依旧过得很好，甚至，更好了。

子辛喃喃的动了动嘴唇，最终只是说了句：来，这一杯，我先干为敬。

朱一龙什么都没有说，向子辛举杯示意，闷不做声连干三杯。看着由于酒精过敏而在白皙脸上迅速浮起的红晕，子辛张了张口，发现自己已经失去了劝阻的立场和理由，便也自顾自地喝了起来。

两个人你一杯我一杯，斗气一般，佳酿美酒在他们这里，如同白水一般灌了下去。偌大的宴厅里，鸦雀无声，只有两人，对坐互饮。

很久的沉默后，已有醉意的朱一龙，突然开口了，

“酒没了，我去打一点来。”说着摇摇晃晃的走到酒池边去。

蹲下去的时候，喝了不少酒的头有点晕，一个没站好，朱一龙“扑通”一声连人带壶掉进了酒池里。

视线一刻没有离开过朱一龙的子辛看到这情景，立马起身冲过去，想也不想跟着就跳了下去。

池子不深，两人挣扎了一下就站了起来。

清凉的液体泡得两人都清醒了一些，殿内虽温暖，却还是让人有一丝冷意。

“衣服都湿了，会着凉的，去换一件吧。”子辛尽量让自己的目光从朱一龙的身上移开，刻板地说。

朱一龙没有回答他。

两个人谁也没有动，定定的看着对方。暗红的酒液从发间滴落，由眼旁流过脸颊，就像从眼里流出的，鲜红的泪。

两人各自抬手，想拭去对方脸上那滴泪，却在相触的瞬间，拥吻了起来，唇舌交缠。思念像瞬间缺堤的河流，汹涌而至。

这个吻，既甜蜜又痛苦。舌头在对方的口腔里唇齿间疯狂探索着，掠夺着，吻到呼吸困难，却谁也不愿意先放开谁。

子辛的手覆到朱一龙衣带上，朱一龙的手也探向子辛的衣间，两人互相扯着脱着对方的衣服，不，不是脱，是撕，两人相互撕扯着对方的衣袍，推拉着向池边走去，既急躁又狂热。无法压抑的情思，像在下一刻就要喷薄而出。

等爬上了池边，子辛只剩下一件衣袍搭在身上，裤子也被扯裂，湿漉漉的只堪堪粘在腿上。朱一龙身上只剩下襟口大敞着褪到腰间的里衣，和被扯到胯边露出腹股沟的亵裤。湿透的衣衫呈半透明状紧紧贴在身上，把臀部和长腿的肌理衬得若隐若现，撩拨得让子辛要忍不住掀开那碍事的衣衫，一探究竟。

子辛大手一挥，将桌上的碗盘杯盏一并扫到了地上，把朱一龙摁倒在桌上，用力一扯，把最后作遮挡的亵裤从中间撕裂，低下头去在他身上疯狂的亲吻啃咬起来，肌肤上残留的酒香让这具已覆满红霞的身体显得更加诱人。

门外听到杯盘掉落动静的宫娥迅速过来询问，被子辛一句咆哮的“滚！”挡在了门外。

子辛狠狠的吻着这个让他又爱又恨的人，却怎么吻，也无法消除那要满溢出来的饥渴和躁意，那天天想见到他的饥渴，那无法拥有他的躁意，吻得再多，也无法消除。

宴厅里，没有屏风遮挡，门若被打开，内里景象便一览无遗，但谁都不在乎这些，两人疯狂地亲吻着对方，像要把对方的一切呼吸都据为己有。两具火热赤裸的身体紧紧交叠着，纠缠着，摸索着，想从对方身上索要更多。

弥漫的浓郁酒香混合着熊熊燃烧起来的灼烈欲念，仿佛要把两个人都燃烧殆尽。

朱一龙撑起上身急切回应着子辛炽烈的吻。这个动作不太好使力，朱一龙抬起双手搂上子辛脖子，就力向边上一滚，“咚”的一声，两人一起从桌上滚了下来。被酒液湿透的衣衫早不知扔到了哪里，朱一龙一丝不挂的跨坐在子辛胯间，身上残留着没有被舔净的艳红酒液，和无处释放的炽烈情欲。

朱一龙一边低头在子辛身上亲吻舔拭着，一边用臀缝蹭着子辛的火热，那温度像灼烧的铁棒一样，让他被酒液浸得微凉的身体轻轻的颤了一下。子辛的手指伸到穴口，把沿着朱一龙墨色长发缓缓流下的酒液引导到穴里去，慢慢揉弄着。

有一段时间没有欢爱的后穴对手指的进入有点不适，朱一龙双手撑地微微向前扭动身体想稍稍离开那根手指，却被子辛按着头压向自己狠狠的亲吻着，避无可避，只能从鼻腔里哼出几声轻轻的呜咽。

当后穴已能舒适的含着两根手指顺利进出时，子辛放开了对朱一龙的吻，撑起上身想把他翻过来，却被朱一龙重重一把重新推回到地上。

朱一龙深深的望着子辛，虽然没有说话，在子辛意识里的白宇却从他眼里读到了思念、爱恋、还有，说不清道不明的虚无和绝望。这个叫朱妲己的人，有着和龙哥一样的大眼睛，眼睛里面盛满的这些情绪和自己在他眼里的倒影融合着，交缠着，浓得无法化开。如果白宇能动作，此刻已经伸出手去抚上那双美丽又悲伤的眼睛了。

朱一龙略略提起自己的腰身，把穴口对准子辛高高挺立的火热，被扩张过的穴口在微微开合着，一下就紧紧含住了火热的柱头。找准了位置的朱一龙挺直腰身，把双腿张得更开地跨坐着，双手托着肌理柔韧的臀肉向两边撑开，以便让微微颤动着渴望不已的穴口张得更开，更顺畅的吞下那根火热。这个动作让他不得不稍稍仰着头挺起胸膛，被酒液浸湿的墨色长发丝丝缕缕蜿蜒在一片绯色的前胸后背上，胸前早已硬立的两点高高前挺，暴露在微凉的空气中，像在等待着谁来蹂躏。

以前自己想尽千方百计，撒娇打泼，也没能让朱朱这样主动过。却在两人走到今天的地步下见到了，对子辛来说，天国与炼狱，不过如此。

朱一龙深呼吸放松着，一下一下的提沉着腰，慢慢把那根火热吃进得越来越深。柔嫩的内壁被层层撑开，被充实的感觉让甬道更用力的吮吸着，快感开始从被摩擦到的位置隐隐传来。  
内壁的紧窒温热让子辛全身舒坦，就连被冻得千疮百孔的心，都觉得开始温暖了起来。快感像潮水般从被紧紧包裹的地方向全身迅速蔓延，舒服得他微微眯起了眼睛，同时伸出一只手慢慢沿着朱一龙的大腿摸到了腿根。

前面的敏感突然被一只烫热的手圈住，一下一下的套弄着，带着薄茧的拇指在前孔上摩擦着，一阵阵战栗的快感从被触碰的地方升腾而起，让朱一龙轻哼出声，不由自主的挺身磨蹭那只手，好让快感来得更猛烈些。

在前后都被照顾的兴奋愉悦中，朱一龙伸出手，慢慢摩挲着和白宇长的一模一样的子辛的脸，依然是那么俊朗的轮廓，那么熟悉的体温，那么热切的眼神，明明就在眼前，明明就能摸得到看得到，却有一种已经失去的绝望，仿佛触碰到的一切都只是幻象。

一想到你已经不再是属于我的了，左边胸口那里，就会传来钻心的疼痛，无边无际。

想到这，本来还在慢慢适应的下沉突然变成了一下的连根没入，一坐到底。突如其来的巨大痛楚让朱一龙整个身体一抖，按在子辛腰上的手猛地收紧，昂起头痛哼了一声，连好看的双眉都紧紧的皱了起来。

身体上的强烈痛感，稍稍分散了心里那酝酿得已经越来越苦的痛楚，让朱一龙觉得，现在反倒比刚才好受了一点。

朱一龙不好受，被夹着的子辛也不会好受到哪里。不知是心疼，愤怒，抑或是不甘，他突然伸手用力向后推着朱一龙双腿，想让他退出去。感受到来自子辛双手阻力的朱一龙愣了一下，突然红了双眼，抓住子辛手腕狠狠往头两旁一按，手上的力度抓得子辛生痛，子辛怒视着他，手上暗暗用力，身体却不敢挣扎，生怕弄伤坐在自己身上的他。

朱一龙再次深深的坐了下去，尽根没入。剧烈的痛感令他全身颤抖，额上渗出细碎的冷汗，坐到尽处后，他停在那里，深呼吸了几口气，才慢慢抬起身体，咬着牙，忍着痛，开始缓缓上下动作起来。后穴传来的撕裂般的强烈疼痛，让他的身体止不住的发抖。

子辛啊，我恨不得抹去你以往所有的温柔和爱恋，在放荡中迷失自我。可是，我舍不得。那些最温暖最幸福的回忆，我一个都舍不得放下。可是你呢？你这么狠心，选择把他们全部抹杀。我才知道，我们之间的信任原来薄弱至此。

你是不是以为一切都只是个设计好的局？你不愿相信，我曾真心爱过你？不，即使现在这样，我依然还是爱着你的。经历了那么多，到了最后却走到这一步，我宁愿当初没有遇见你！  
体内像有点温热的液体流了下来，铁锈味传来，是血吧。只是这一点疼痛，远远抵不上遍体鳞伤血流成河的心痛。

就着血液和酒液的润滑，律动变得顺畅起来，也变得疯狂起来。

温热又紧窄的密道夹得子辛的昂扬畅快无比，而朱一龙痛苦的神色又看得子辛无比心疼。朱朱啊，你总是这样，给了我希望，又亲手把希望捏碎，碎得粘都粘不起来，让我一边在快乐里沉醉，一边在痛苦里煎熬，一如现在这样。

找准了一个空档，子辛一个翻身，把朱一龙压在了下面，让律动停了下来。他伸出手摩挲着朱一龙因为痛而紧紧凑在一起的眉心，轻轻的，想把它抚平，另一只手抚上了他的敏感，温热又略粗糙的手掌时轻时重的揉弄着，快感迅速在前面积聚，分散了后面的痛感，朱一龙表情渐渐放松，露出了享受的神情。

子辛低下头来，亲吻舔弄着他身上的敏感部位，唇舌带着一路湿滑来到了那早已挺立得坚硬的两点殷红上，轻轻重重的吮吻着，引来朱一龙细微的喘息。随着手上动作的加快，朱一龙双眼半眯着，头微微的后仰，喘息变得越来越粗重，喉结上下滑动着，眼看着就要到极限了，子辛却突然停下了手上的动作，用拇指重重顶住了出口。

“呃！”

朱一龙重哼一声，眯起迷离双目不满的看着他，像一头被情欲控制的野兽，危险又肉欲。

“放手。。。嗯。。。放开我。。。”

朱一龙边说边扭动身体，伸手想拨开那按在上面的手指，不知是这个动作抑或是这句“放手”，让子辛的脸色变得阴郁起来，他一把抓起朱一龙双腕拉过头顶摁住，另一只手继续在他前面的敏感上挑逗套弄，拇指仍然死死按住前孔，一点可能性都不留。子辛跪坐起来用膝盖顶起朱一龙腿根，让他不得不把双腿打得更开，火热的激昂开始在穴里狠狠的抽插律动。

“啊。。。啊。。。让我。。。嗯。。。”

巨大却又无处释放的快感欲望刺激得朱一龙不断左右摇晃着头，扭动着腰身，想摆脱这疯一般的冲击。

回应他的是子辛更猛烈的冲撞，和深深注视的双眸，那目光里，有恨，有痛，还有，现在朱一龙没看到的，说不尽的眷恋。

朱朱，我把心给了你后，才发现，你想要的，只是我的命。只要你高兴，命我也可以给你；只是，我好不甘心，不甘心这就是你的答案。

这不甘像一道刑鞭，一鞭鞭的笞打在子辛的心上，每一鞭下去，都让他加重一分力度去顶撞自己身下的这个人，像是责问，又像是占有。

更多的快感涌聚到前端，无法释放的柱体已憋得红成紫色，朱一龙被快感折磨得双目泛泪，连话都说不出，像离水的鱼般大口大口的喘着气，不断挣扎挺动着早已嫣红的身体。

又一波强烈的快感袭来，“呜。。。”，朱一龙咽呜着，弓起了腰，后穴一下下不断收缩着，媚肉紧紧吸吮着火热柱身，子辛被他吸得快要把持不住了，知道他的极限要到了，用力发狠一挺，同时放开堵住朱一龙前端的拇指。

“嗯！”

“呜！”

快感像道闪电划过全身，两人身体抽搐着，同时释放了出来。

子辛伏在朱一龙身上，两人重重的喘息着，双腿纠缠着，互相搂抱着对方汗湿的身体，呼吸着对方熟悉的气息，感受着依旧断续袭来的快感余韵。宴厅里安静得，能听到对方强烈又急速的心跳。

这个温暖的拥抱，这个迷乱炙热的眼神，这美好的肌肤之亲，曾经是我在这个陌生的乱世，坚持下去的唯一慰藉。如果最后不过是大梦一场，至少在梦醒之前，让我一醉方休，汲取一点面对梦醒后的绝望的勇气。

多时未见积聚起的思念和情欲让两人的雄风很快再次狰狞。就着还在穴里的位置，子辛抱起朱一龙，让他转了个身背对自己，膝盖承在朱一龙腿根上，双手搂着他的膝窝向两边用力。

朱一龙坐在宴厅中央，正对着厅门，谁若推门而入，便能一眼看到那向两边大张着的有力长腿，无法着地的双脚，兴奋得高高挺立连血管都若隐若现的敏感前端，和将火热柱体吞到从未到过的深度的后穴。

子辛托着朱一龙膝窝，让他身体稍稍向上离开自己的火热，再放手让他重重坐下，因双脚无法用力，所有的重量都集中在交合处，每一次的落下都擦过内穴最敏感的地方顶到最深处，虽然频率不高，每一次的刺激却是前所未有的强烈清晰。

经过一次高潮的身体对细微的触碰都显得异常敏感，每一下落下都让朱一龙身体要承受不住似的微微发抖。朱一龙扭动身体想逃离这令人崩溃的刺激，却因无法使力的双脚让子辛的火热探入到了更深更磨人的地方。

“唔！。。。”

灼热的温度像要烫伤他的内里，无法想象的深度贯穿着他，巨大而强烈的快感沿着脊椎盘旋直上，粉嫩穴口被刺激得不断开合着吮弄那根灼热无比的挺拔。朱一龙背靠着子辛，喘息着，微微后仰着头，前胸因这个动作而挺起，早已硬挺得殷红的两点暴露着正对宴厅大门，半湿的墨发凌乱散落在肩上，胸前，背后。两腿张得更开，透明的淫液混合着白浊的精华从下面被插弄得微红的小嘴里流出，蜿蜒到臀尖上。这幅淫靡无比的画面，只有子辛看得到。这种认知，让他生出了诡异的满足感。

就在朱一龙快要忍受不住，前端敏感开始渗出大量透明液体的时候，子辛停了下来，把他翻了过来面对着自己，开始了另一轮狂暴的贯穿。

“啊。。。哈。。。”

朱一龙忍不住呻吟起来，凌乱呼吸吐出的热气断续的吹向子辛耳边。朱一龙凑到子辛颈边，舔吻着他的肩背，突然用力一口咬在上面，痛得子辛一个激灵。子辛按住朱一龙的头，凑到他耳边，轻轻啃咬舔弄着他的耳垂，说道，

“再用点力，别松口。”

子辛边在朱一龙耳边恨恨的呢喃着，边越发凶狠的冲撞着，好像这些汹涌而来的恨意和快感，可以留住这个人一样。

两人交合的地方紧贴着，体内最要命的地方被疯狂地顶撞着，穴里的伤被反复地摩擦着，这种难耐又畅快的滋味，痛苦又淋漓的快感，让朱一龙双腿紧紧盘住子辛的腰，嘴里却死咬着不松口，像要报复一样。

血像断了线的珠子，从牙缝里流出，在子辛的背部蜿蜒而下，就像一株盛开的血梅，妖冶又脆弱。

杯盏凌乱，衣衫散落，整个宴厅里，是越来越浓烈的情欲气息，和挥之不去的血的味道。

两人像被情欲控制的猛兽，冲撞撕咬着对方，谁都不愿意减轻力度，谁也不愿意稍稍退开。两人疯狂的纠缠着对方，享受着这种痛苦与快乐交织的快感，像要在这场欲望的搏斗中同归于尽。

朱一龙在快感里沉沦着，一切都那么真实，就像现在正在发生的事情一样，却又像昨天那么遥远，遥远得再也无法拥有。

这场恋爱谈的，猝不及防，又身不由己。转了这么大一个圈，自己想要的结局，终究是没有求得。

不知是今天的第多少个动作，也不知道是第几次释放，当无上的极乐再次笼罩着全身时，朱一龙紧紧的抱着子辛，像要把他揉进骨血里般，沉沉的睡了过去。

被紧紧抱住的子辛，反手抱紧睡过去的朱一龙，看着他恬静的睡颜和微微翘起的唇角，很温柔很温柔地吻着他的脸，眼睑，嘴唇，发丝，像吻着这世上最珍贵的宝贝一样。

纵使知道你接近我另有所图，我却还是舍不得你，每次见到你，心跳快得都不受自己控制，天天不知如何是好，为你沉沦痴迷，普天之下，也只有你能把不可一世的我的自尊踩在脚下了。

子辛抬起手摩挲着朱一龙的脸，痴迷的看着他，那种绝望强烈得让记忆与灵魂共享的白宇难受得要窒息，白宇感觉自己眼角泛出了湿意。白宇张了张嘴，想通过子辛的身体说话，却如之前多次尝试过的那样，无法出声。像有预感自己可能不能再见到面前这个酷似龙哥的人了，再不能感受他在身边的那种喜悦了，白宇挣扎着，像要冲破禁锢般，试了一次又一次，就在快被痛苦淹没的时候，他听到了自己和子辛的声音同时出口，交叠在一起，轻柔的，颤抖着的，带着期待和绝望的，向面前怀里的男子问道，

“你，爱过我吗？”

这或许是我们这一世见的最后一面了，子辛静静的看着朱一龙的睡颜，三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝到天明。


End file.
